Human Experiences
by wanna.be.bella
Summary: You know how Edward said he wanted Bella to experience all those necessary things in life? Well here it goes! Bella starts her wild, dangerous, and crazy human experiences...w/ Emmett Alice Rose and Jasper! rated T for some lanuage. :D
1. Hair

**A/N: okay well I've read one story about Bella's "Human Experiences" so I thought it would be fun to make one myself… so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the twilight series…my bad :[**

Edward was out of town for a while, and I thought I was gunna die. Sitting at home waiting to go and hang out with Alice and Emmett I came up with the most brilliant idea ever. MY HUMAN EXPERINCES! I would have Emmett and Alice take me to have my human experiences!

I called up Alice as soon as the idea came to mind. "Alice I've been sitting at home with nothing to do when I cam up with the most perfect idea EVER! You and Emmett take me to have my human experiences! Isn't that a great idea!?!"

"Bella that sound SA-WEET! What did you wanna do first? Think about it and me and Emmett will be on our way!"

Well my first human experience wouldn't be that major. I was going to get a new haircut and dye it. Not to drastic, but new.

Emmett pulled into the drive may with his monstrous jeep, and a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey Em! Hey Alice! Okay so first experience isn't gunna be intense but I want to go get my haircut and get it dyed. Sound good?

"Well it's a good start." Alice chimed.

Emmett gave me a boost into the car and then we were on our way to the hairdresser.

"So," Alice started "What are you thinking of doing with your hair?"

"Well I want it shoulder length, maybe a little longer, with a lot of layers. And I want to dye the underneath a bleached blonde! You think it will look cute?"

Alice's eyes became unfocused while she concentrated deeply on something far away.

"I think that would look hot!" Emmett boomed.

"Thanks Em!"

"Oh my lanta Bella! I did just have a vision on you getting your haircut. And let me say the end result, you looked FAB-U-LOUS!

"Sweet! Well let's go in and get my hair done!!"

We walked into the hair salon and I set up my appointment. We had to wait for a couple of minutes, but that was okay it gave us time to think of my next human experience.

"So what should I do next guys? I really have no clue, I just thought that with Edward being gone that it would be perfect to start doing some crazy wild things."

"Bella Swan?"

"Coming," I said to the hairdresser "You guys think, I'll go get my hair did! Ha ha"

The lady took me to the back to wash my hair while I explained to her how I wanted my hair done.

"Wow, going for a drastic change I see."

"Yup. I just thought I should try something new" I gave her a warm smile that she returned.

We went to a styling chair and she began to cut my hair. So far I liked what I was seeing, I just hoped she knew what she was doing.

In no time my hair was cut and she was already dying the underneath of my hair.

I sat in the chair waiting for my hair to be dyed. "Alice, Em come over here my neck hurts and I'm bored!"

"Hey! Okay well you don't have to wait much longer your hairs almost done,' Alice said tapping her forehead. "But me and Emmett have been thinking that for another 'human' experience you should go skydiving!"

"Whoa Alice! Rewind. What did you say? SKY DIVING!?! I'd probably piss my pants!"

"Well you said you wanted to do some intense things…" Emmett stated.

"Okay I promise I WILL do it, but just give me some time…okay? Lets get the wimpy things over with first."

"Okay sounds good, but hey here comes your hair lady to wash out your hair. See ya after your transformation!" Alice giggled.

The lady, whose name I never got, took me to wash the hair dye out. After she rinsed my hair she blow-dried it at put a mirror in my hands. I looked in the mirror and using the other mirror looked at the back of my hair. Just as Alice said, my hair looked amazing! I know it wasn't my normal Bella self, but I liked the change.

I paid "The hair-cutting Lady" gave her a tip and ran over to Alice and Emmett.

"Hey guys! So what do you think?" I said spinning in circles flinging my hair around.

"Super CUTE!" Alice squealed.

"It looks good Bella!" Emmett added "Different, but good."

"Great well it's kinda late, and I don't wanna go home yet sooooo…how about a sleep over Alice?"

"YAY! Oh my gosh it'll be sooo much fun! We'll find _new_ ways to do your _new _hair! YAY!" Alice said jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

**Soooo…Good? Bad? Okay? Reviews please…I'd like to hear what you think. And if there's a human experience you think Bella should do TELL ME[I'll try and find a way to make it work :D**


	2. Two for One

We drove back to the Cullen's laughing, talking, and laughing some more.

As soon as Emmett pulled into the drive Alice yanked me out of the car and dragged me up the stairs. She ran into her room locking the door behind her.

"Alice whats this all about?"

"Okay I came up with an idea for another human experience! We're gunna go clubbing!"

"Hold on REWIND! What are we doing?"

"Bella don't start with me! You said you wanted to have some human experiences, and this isn't even _that _bad."

"Okay as long as you don't let me embarrass myself. AND. Make me look _hot!_"

"Don't worry about that Bella, I've got that part under control!" She squealed.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into a room that was about he size of my living room.

"Alice where are we?" I asked.

"We're in my closet silly."

"It looks more like the mall!"

"Well if that's what you want to think of it as so be it. BUT we need to find a hot outfit so get looking!"

Before I could even start looking Alice was back with an adorable blue baby doll shirt, a lacey white cami, some white shorts and a pair of blue flip-flops.

"Uggh..Alice! That's sooo CUTE! You should be like a personal shopper or something!" I grabbed the clothes from her hands and ran to go change.

When I came back Alice was already changed. She had on a red polo, with the collar popped, a pair of denim jeans and some classic adidas shoes on.

"Alice we'll be some of the cutest girls there! So are we ready to go?"

"Nowhere close! We need to do your hair and make up still! Duh silly Bella!"

"I guess…"

She pulled me into her bathroom and started applying makeup left and right. In about one minute Alice let me open my eyes and I was astonished by what I saw. My eyes were surrounded by a deep blue eye shadow, even underneath. My cheeks looked more dominant and it actually looked like I had cheekbones! I had a subtle lip gloss on to make them stick out, and that was all she did. My hair was in the "perfect poof" and pulled back into a ponytail, that I had to admit look adorable!

"Alice! I LOVE IT!"

"I knew you would…now lets get going!"

We ran down stairs grabbed Emmett and Rosalie (surprising I know) and jumped in Alice's Porsche.

"Hey Bella I like your hair. It looks good on you!" Rosalie said sincerely.

"Umm…thanks Rosalie?" I didn't know if I should take her seriously or not.

"Seriously Bella I am so sorry for the way I've acted in the past. So do you think we could start over? I mean there's no denying that you _will _be my sister soon, so I'd rather apologize sooner than later."

"That'd be great Rose." I said with a huge smile on my face.

After about 10 minutes of talking Alice pulled up to the club and we poured out of the car.

"So are we all ready?!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah lets go!" We all yelled.

We walked into the club and the music was blaring and lights were flashing.

"This looks so sweet!" I yelled trying to make my voice louder than the music.

They all just laughed at me. I forgot they all had super human hearing.

We made out way into the crowd of people and started dancing with everyone around us. I looked up and noticed that I got separated form Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I struggled against all the bodies to try and get closer to them when someone grabbed my from behind.

"Hey Bella I didn't know you came here?" It was Mike Newton.

"Umm…Hey Mike. Well I've never been here before so I thought I would check it out…"

"Oh well let's dance!"

He started grinding on my and getting really touchy. He grabbed my butt, and that's where he crossed the line. I was about to say something to when he moved in for a kiss.

Being that Mike wasn't a vampire or werewolf, hopefully, I knew what I had to do. I pulled back my right arm and punched him right in the face.

"OWWWW! Damn that hurt. Bella what the hell was that for?"

I internally laughed. Me Bella Swan actually punched someone, and hurt them…ha ha. "Don't 'what the hell' me Michael Newton. You know what you did first you touched my ass and _then_ you think its okay to kiss me? I have a boyfriend Mike!"

I didn't take another look at him and stormed off to Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, who seemed to have seen the whole thing by the look on their faces.

"Yeah Bella that's my girl!" Emmett boomed pulling me into a hug.

"I saw it in a vision, but I _needed_ to see Mike get punched in the face it was just too great…sorry Bella."

"I've taught you well." Rosalie said with a smug smile on her face.

"Well I guess I got two for one on the human experiences tonight. I think I've had enough for tonight how about we go home?"

"Sounds good! Lets go." Alice chimed.


	3. Author Note!

**Hey guys sorry about that! I was in a hurry, and my mom was stressing me out. The 2nd chapter that I put in Goodbye little Sis was supposed to be the 2****nd**** chapter of Human Experiences if you are confused! Sorry! Please forgive me! Next chapter will probable be up later today:D**


	4. Aftermath

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the favorites! Makes me feel good…ummmm updates may get slower because I am currently working on my junior research paper && soccer tryouts are on Monday Tuesday Wednesday and then practice and games all after that. BUT I promise I will NOT abandon this story!

**I DO NOT own Twilight…what do you think I am a trillionaire?**

Alice dropped me off at home after the clubbing experience.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. I suddenly was scared of what awaited me in the house. Charlie would probably flip out about my hair, and I was not prepared nor did I have an explination. What do I tell him '_oh well my boyfriend is a vampire, and I am soon to be one, so I want to do a whole bunch of human things that I wont regret not doing later.'? NO!_

I ran in the house and headed straight for the kitchen trying to avoid questioning from Charlie. But with only the two of us living in a house of this size, that would be near impossible.

"Hey Bella. How was your sleepover?"

"Umm, it was fun, no different than any other time."

I grabbed an apple from the counter and some peanut butter and started for the stairs. I made it up three steps when Charlie noticed.

"Hey Bella did you do something to your hair?"

"Ummm…" What was I supposed to say?

"Oh my gosh Bella! Did you dye your hair?"

"Yeah, whats the matter? I'm 18 and old enough to take care of myself."

"Yeah but not when you're living under my roof! I thought we clarified no piercings, tattoos, or dying of the hair!"

"Well I guess it's too late now." I hated to burst Charlie's bubble but a piercing and a tattoo were next on my "human experiences" list. I ran up the rest of the stairs and into my room.

I sat on my bed eating my apple, now and then dipping it in the peanut butter, thinking what my next human experience would be. I didn't want to get a tattoo or piercing too soon. Charlie would probably have a hernia.

I fell asleep still in my clothes from the club, apple core still in my hand peanut butter in the other.

I had a dream that brought back horrible memories. I was back in La Push standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at the crashing waves.

I woke up with a sweat. I didn't want to have that memory anymore I wanted to replace it.

My next human experience would be cliff diving with the people I love, all except Edward.

I threw my apple away and changed into a big comfy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I crawled back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

At 9:00 I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Edward.

"Hey Edward! How are you? I miss you so much!"

"Well hello to you too Bella!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm good, I've missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I'm good just been hanging out with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah me and her are on good terms now."

"Well that's good… Oh Bella I've got to go. Don't hurt yourself. And watch over my heart…I've left it with you. I love you."

"I love you too!"

After I hung up I walked across the hall to take a shower, and get ready for my day. When I got out of the shower I put on a bathing suit and orange tank top over and a pair of denim jeans.

I ran out of the bathroom picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hey Alice I'm sure you've already seen it, but I want to go cliff diving! You in?"

"Hell yeah! Me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all want to come! So we'll leave now. See ya in a bit!"

She hung up the phone and I noticed I had a huge grin on my face. I put the phone down and ran down the stair into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I grabbed a pack of pop tarts and gulped them down.

There was a honk from outside that made me jump out of my chair and fall down. Luckily I landed on my butt, no harm of visible bruises.

I ran out the door and jumped into Emmett's jeep.

"Hey so are we all ready to go cliff diving?"

"Hecks yes!" Emmett boomed.

"Umm one question…What about the treaty?"

**So what about the treaty? Will the Quileutes flip? Cliffy sorry…[its not a huge cliffy but cliffy nonetheless. So keep up the reviews and I'll try to keep updating. :D oh and I'd like to thank ****belllacullen for this idea for Bella's next human experience. THANKS! I do need more ideas for human experiences so if you have one tell me! I also have pics of Bella and Alice's outfits from when they went clubbing on my profile :D**


	5. Cocky

A/N: hey guys sorry again about the whole chapter mix up! Umm last chapter was pretty lame, but we need to see how Charlie would react. Umm chapter updates will be getting slower because of soccer and my junior research paper. But I WILL update, so don't leave me hanging! Therefore…ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…bummer.**

"Umm one question…What about the treaty?"

"What about the treaty? We're just going to have fun. If they have a problem with it they'll have to mess with me!" Emmett said with a sly grin in his face.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't hurt yourself"

"Bella look at me…You really think someone like me, with muscles like these, is gunna get hurt?"

"Don't get all cocky now Em. You know what happened last time." Rosalie said with a smug smile.

I couldn't not know what he did last time, "What did he do?"

"He thought he could pick up more numbers than _me_. He got all cocky and ended up scaring half the girls away!"

"Ha ha that's great Em!"

We were driving in the direction of the cliff, and everyone seemed to be getting a little excited. We were all bouncing up in our seats, not knowing what to expect. But the Jeep was too big to fit up the small path so we had to park at the bottom of the hill and hike the rest of the way up. Obviously, me being human and slow, Emmett carried me up the hill.

"Okay so lets all jump together. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

"Just make sure Bella doesn't drown!" Emmett's booming laughter ricocheted off the cliffs.

"Ha, ha funny Emmett." I said sarcastically. "So are we ready?"

"On the count of three!" We all counted down "1,2,3! JUMP!"

We all went running for the edge of the cliff and jumped at the same time. Everyone was screaming and yelling.

When we hit the water it was actually warm. We all resurfaced, and laughed like crazy people.

"That was great!" Jasper said.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed.

"How about we do it again?" Emmett suggested.

"Hell yeah! That was amazing!" Alice screamed.

"Okay as long as someone brings me back to shore and carries me back up the cliff?"

Emmett threw me on his back and swam to the shore. He could put any swimmer to shame, in fact the whole family could.

We ran up the hill heading for the edge of the cliff, when all of the Cullens froze. At the edge of the cliff were Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"What the hell do you think you _leeches _are doing on our land?

"What does it look like Jake? We're here to have some fun." I yelled at him. Seriously was he totally oblivious to the face that we were wet and on the edge of a cliff?

"Well you just broke the treaty. We could start a war right here, but we'll be nice and let you leave." He said with a cocky, obnoxious grin.

Rosalie stepped up clearly annoyed. "We're not going anywhere! We came here to go cliff diving and that's exactly what we're going to do. So back off!"

Jacob stepped forward about to say something. But Alice jumped out from behind Rosalie and punched him in the face.

"JUMP!" She screamed.

We ran for the edge, me still on Emmett's back, and dove into the water. We, well the Cullens, swam back to shore and sprinted to the Jeep.

We got in and flew down the road out of La Push.

We were all whooping and yelling, proud of ourselves, and what we had accomplished today.

"So Alice why did you punch Jacob in the face?"

"I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. And he was probably just going to say something rude to my dear sister." Alice said while she winked at Rosalie.

"Well props to you! I'm just glad someone could and _did_ punch Jacob. AND hurt him in the process." I said with a huge grin on my face.

We were already pulling into the garage, still talking about our cliff diving experience.

"Hey Bella, wanna sleep over again?"

"Umm sure what are we going to do?"

"Well we could just hang around the house, we'll defiantly find something to do, and then tonight we can play...dum-dum, dum-dum TRUTH OR DARE!"

**So you like? Okay I really need help with ideas for human experiences. And some Truths and Dares for truth or dare! So PLEASE I beg of you. Give me some of your ideas and I'll give you credit! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS:D **


	6. Truth? or Dare?

**A/N:** hey a guy sorry for the delay of updates…it hasn't been _that_ long but still later than usual. Well soccer's been draining me so I've fallen asleep every time I walk into the house. But here we go on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Twilight…bummer :[

While we waited for Esme and Carlisle to leave, on a "hunting trip", I helped Alice shop online for new clothes to restock her closet.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes the rest of the family was in the living room with huge grins on their faces.

"So anybody up for a game of truth or dare?" Rosalie taunted.

"For sure!" everyone yelled.

We sat in a circle in the middle of the living room. Staring at each other with intent eyes.

"I'll start because it was my idea." Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Great," Emmett moaned, "the psychic gets to start."

"Don't get started with me Emmett McCarthy Cullen!"

Emmett cringed away from Alice, fear present in his eyes. Jasper just sat there trying to suppress his laughter.

"Okay so…Bella truth or dare?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Umm dare I guess? I wouldn't wanna be a chicken."

"Yes! Okay I dare you to go ding-dong-ditch Mike Newton!"

"Uggh Alice, Why? You know I hate him."

"That's exactly my point."

"Okay I guess I need a ride then…"

"That-a-sport."

We all squeezed into Rosalie's BMW. Not wanting the Jeep to give us away. We sped down the road and in less than 10min, we were a house down from Mike's.

"Alight get goin, as soon as you ring the doorbell on the door run to the road and we'll be waiting!" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay. Wish me luck." I jumped out of the car and ran to the Newton's front door.

I took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

I darted down the driveway, and didn't look back. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a light on the front lawn. I looked back to see who it was, and tripped over my feet and tumbled down the driveway.

"Aww crap! I ripped my jeans!"

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Umm. No?" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

He came running out of his house, and I knew it was my cue to get up and run.

I leapt up from the driveway, and ran as fast as humanly possible. Rosalie was at the end of the driveway revving the engine. I jumped into the car without even opening the door. (The top was down) And Rosalie gunned it out of there.

"Oh my gosh…Bella that was great…I didn't know you could run that fast." Jasper said in between laughing.

"Yeah either did I! But I couldn't let him know it was me. Soooo, Jasper Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken!" I shot back.

"Fine, Dare!"

"Ha, ha this is gunna be great okay. Prank call the Volturi!"

"Bella that's not such a great idea…"

"Of course it is. We just pull over the car. NOW! And use a payphone." I said with a huge, obnoxious smile.

As soon as Rosalie pulled the car over to a payphone, Jasper jumped out and call the Volturi.

"Hello this is Gianna, Volturi Secretary, how may I help you?"

"Umm…Hi this is umm…Bill. And well there's…umm been some crazy giant wolves running havoc around my neighborhood. And something needs to be done!" He said the last part almost at vampire speed. He hung up and jumped in the car. If vampires could sweat, I sweat Jasper would be drenched.

"Okay now that that's over. Emmett truth or dare?"

**Okay this is NOT the whole story i just didnt want to post the whole thing cuz i didnt want it to go on forever. so next chapter will just be continued off of this! REVIEWS PLEASE! oh and i still need ideas for human experiences:**


	7. Dare All Dare!

**A/N: Hey guys so sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like…FOREVER! But things are pretty crazy: family issues, soccer, school. But here we are! THE NEXT CHAPTER [it leaves off with Jasper daring Emmett**

"Dare!"

"Ha, ha that was easy enough. Okay I want you to gotothemallbuyaHannahMontanacostumewigandallstandinthemiddleofthemallandputonaperfomancefinishinginthesplits!"

(Okay he: said go to the mall buy a Hannah Montana costume, wig and all. Then put on a performance in the middle of the mall, finishing in the splits!)

"Uggh. Fine! I didn't want to have to reveal my singing talent this way but WHATEVER!" Emmett said over dramatically.

We drove to Port Angeles and walked into the mall.

Me, Rosalie, and Jasper headed for the middle of the mall telling everyone that there was going to be a performance soon; while Alice went to go help Emmett "beautify".

In 10 minutes Alice came walking out, microphone in hand, beaming.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce to you…THE NEXT HANNAH MONTANA!"

Out walked Emmett looking like a complete dork. He looked like an ugly, no putrid, girl that overdosed on steroids.

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
(1234)  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout  
Everybody gets that way (Yeah) Sometimes in a jam  
I gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doing to well  
Why be so hard on myself  
(Chorus)  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again til I get it right   
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect  
(Verse 2)  
Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned Gets stuck in quick-sand  
No problem can't be solved   
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah)  
Sometimes just mis-understood  
[Nobody's Perfect lyrics on perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again til I get it right Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know this time i'll find a way(oh) Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again (nobody's perfect)  
I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end (you know I do)  
(talk)  
Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days, When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't go the way that you guys planned,  
Figure something else out!  
Don't stay down! Try again!..(yeah)  
(Chorus)  
Everybody makes mistakes, Everybody has those days. Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way.  
Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes, Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way, Nobody's perfect,  
You live and you learn it   
'Cuz everybody makes mistakes Nobody's perfect  
Nobody's Perfect  
No No  
NOBODY'S PERFECT!

For the grand finale, Emmett went downt into the splits.

Half the crowd (men) were groaning in pain at the sight of Emmett in the splits, but the opther half were screaming and cheering, for the "great" performance.

Emmett jumped off the and ran out of the mall. Meanwhile I was sitting their crying, gasping for air from laughing so hard. Alice finally had to drag me out of the mall and into the car were Emmett was huddled on the floor in the fetal postiton crying "keep them away."

When he finally calmed down his first words were, "So Alice…Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to wear clothes from the thrift store all week!"

"Ahh! NO! How could I not see this coming?"

"Well, because Paul works at Salvation Army…" The cheesy grin appeared again.

"Uggh. Great! Okay well Rose I guess that leaes you so…truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way baby."

"Ummm…Okay. So you know how Paul's been droolinmg over you for like...ever. Like remember that time when Victoria was running on the boudary line, and Paul _could_ have stopped her but was drooling all over you and…"

"Okay Alice we get it! Whats my dare already?"

"Jeesh. Okay well I want you to go to the border in a skimpy outfit, call Paul, have him meet you there and then when he comes tell him you thinks he's hot and if he wasn't a werewolf that you would be with him. Got it?"

"Uggh! FINE! Why do I have to be the one interacting with them? They smell like rotten ass!"

Roslaie drove home and changed. When she was done we all ran to the border and hid in the trees. Rosalie pulled out her iPhone and called Paul.

"Hey, Pauly! Do you think you could meet me at the borded? It's really important…"

Rosalie hung up her phone and started pacing. She was wearing a white miniskirt, and a red sequin tubetop, with a pair of red heals, that Paul would probably drool all over himself. He reached the border with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Wow Rose…You look…AMZINLY HOT!"

"Awww thanks baby. Well I just wanted to let you know that, well I know your in love with me, and think I'm hot. And well I think your hot too! And if it wasn't for the fact that you were a werewolf, I would totally find a way for me and you to be together!"

"Well, we could always try?" Paul looked completely desperate, as he looked Rosalie up and down with lust filled eyes.

"Shit, what the hell do I do now?" she muttered over to the bushes.

"Tell him that it would be to complicated, and then just book it out of here!" Alice whisper/yelled.

"Umm well Pauly that would just be too complicated and…" After she said that Rosalie flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

"WE COULD BE SECRET LOVERS!" Paul yelled after her, about to sob.

Emmett picked me up and then we ran home, laughing, and in my case crying from laughing so hard.

We walked into the house to find a pissed off Rosalie. "Rose! His face…he looked like…like…like you just kicked him in the…" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and errupted into a crying laughing fit.

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie said sarcastically "So what human experience is next?"

**So what human experience is next? Any ideas tell me and I'll work with it! REVIEWS PLEASE: **


	8. Stanky, Hairy Creeper

A/N: Okay this is another chapter to make up for my delay of the last chapter. So hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…&& never will… :[**

"I think it's time to bring out the big guns. In the morning lets go…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"Tell us already!" Emmett cried.

"Jeesh. Okay lets go. SKY DIVING!"

"Yes!" "Sweet" "Bow, Chica, Wah, Wah!" "This is going to be SO EXCITING!" was the replies that came from the room.

"So I guess I'm going to go sleep now. I'm pretty drained from the day but wake me at a reasonable time so I can risk my life, again, by jumping out of a plane." I said sarcastically, but the truth was, I was really excited!.

I walked up to Edwards's room and changed in to my old sweatpants and t-shirt that I'm assuming Alice brought over for me. I jumped onto the giant bed, crawled to the middle, and fell asleep instantly.

What seemed like minutes later, I woke up to something, or someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice jumping up and down on the bed with a huge mile on her face.

"Bella! Bella! Get up! It's time to risk your life again and jump out of a plane! Hurry we want to get there early so we can be the first ones of the day!"

"Okay Alice," I groaned. "Just let me get dressed and eat."

I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, and made it fast. I stepped out of the shower to find a bag of clothes on the counter. I hated when Alice bought me new clothes but when I looked in the bag there was the cutes pair of jeans, with a blue polo and a pair of pumas.

I changed into my new clothes quickly, and ran down the stairs. At the bottom were the whole family and Alice with a pack of pop tarts in her hand.

"Thanks again for the new clothes Alice. Très joli." (Very cute in French).

"No problem Bella, I LOVE to shop for you. But here take your pop tars and let's go! If we don't leave now we'll be late!"

We left the house and got into Emmett's jeep. On the ride there we talked about how excited we were to skydive. Surprisingly, none of the Cullen's had ever been skydiving. We'd been driving for almost an hour and a half when Emmett finally pulled off onto a gravel road that lead to the skydiving place.

When we pulled into a parking space we all jumped out of the car and headed for the building that looked like a giant storage house.

"Okay so are we all ready?" I asked a little shakily. "Remember I _can _die. You can't"

"Bella. CALM DOWN! Remember I am a vampire. And I _can_ see the future. You will live!" Alice yelled at me.

"Okay well then what are we waiting for?!"

We walked into the building and walked to the front desk to sign up. Before we could go up in the plane we had to go through a one-hour safety course. It was probably the lamest thing I've ever experienced in my life.

But the instructor was this weird hairy man with a creepy Borat accent. "H-kay, so in order to jump out of the plane you guys will be strapped to an instructor, for safety purposes."

As soon as he said that four more instructors walked out. We all picked our instructor, and lucky Emmett, got stuck with Mr. Hairy Borat man. We changed into our "jumping uniforms" loaded the plane, and began our take-off.

While we were hooking up to our instructor Emmett hid in the corner, hiding from the Borat man. While Mr. Hairy Borat man attempted to strap Emmett to him, Rosalie's instructor started farting. The plane smelled disgusting and Rosalie looked like she would cry if she could. I couldn't wait to jump out of this crazy plane.

But that wasn't the only thing. Jasper's instructor began whispering in his ear "So are you excited to jump?" "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time." "If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here." Alice and me lucked out; we had normal instructors, and just sat there and laughed at the three others.

It was finally time to jump and I wanted to go first to get away from the stank, "Alright lets go!" "ADIOS GUYS!" with that I jumped out of the plane, screaming and wailing around.

Before I could open my mouth again to scream, we had our parachute open and were about to land. We hit the ground and shortly after Alice landed, then Rosalie, Jasper and lastly Emmett.

"Oh my gosh you guys! That was completely AMAZING! I'm so glad you guys came with!"

"I know I had SOOO much fun!" Alice screamed hugging me.

"Speak for yourself." Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie muttered.

"Oh come on you party poopers, you know it was fun. Admit it!"

"Oh yeah it was tons of fun; between the hairy man with a creepy accent the one who kept farting, and the other one that kept whispering perverted things in Jasper's ear, yeah I'd say we had a lot of fun." Rosalie said.

"Uggh whatever. Lets just go home, oh and get some food for the human. With all that jumping I'm really hungry."

We got in the car and waited for Alice. I don't know where she went or what she was doing but I really didn't care. She came back in the car with a plastic bag.

"Whats that Alice?" We all asked.

"Oh well I got all of our jumps on tape! Isn't that so cool. No we can watch ourselves jump out a plane."

"Oh that's sweet!" I said.

We left the Sky Diving place and headed for the one and only McDonalds. I ordered myself some food and then we left for the Cullen's house.

"How can you eat that nasty crap you call food?" Emmett asked.

"I thinks it's good, so don't criticize my food. I don't criticize you and your grizzly eating habit, so just turn around and drive!" I yelled at him.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie just burst out laughing as Emmett turned around looking like he was going to cry.

So that was my human experience of the day. What will be next?

So? You like? Hope so. I have my next experience already picked out so the next chapter will be up some time soon. Reviews Please[yeah that little button down on the left…CLICK AWAY!


	9. AN: READ READ READ! IMPORTANT!

**A/N Okay guys I have the next chapter pretty much done I just need your input! I made a poll and I need your opinion!!! So answer and when I get a good number of results I'll post the next chapter. So I suggest that everyone answer the poll or the next chapter may not be up for a while: **

**!!!!!!!!!NO REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	10. Shopping?

A/N: okay I put a poll up. It was supposed to be for this chapter. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I'll just switch the order. But in order to post the next chapter EVERYONE vote in the poll…on my profile thanks guys :

Disclaimer: "You…Twilight?"… "Who me? Yeah right" … still don't own Twilight.

"Well how about us girls go, I know how dare I say it but, GO ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

Alice and Rosalie stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Well Bella I don't know if you realize what you just said. You hate shopping!"

"I know, but right now I really fell like buying a whole bunch of cute new clothes. Whats wrong with that? Can't a girl want to shop?"

Before either of them could respond I yelled, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" I darted for the door and didn't look back. But unfortunately when I got to the car Alice and Rosalie were already their looking impatient.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"HA. HA ROSE. Very funny. Now lets go!"

As we were driving I noticed we weren't going in the normal direction towards Port Angeles. "Umm, guys were are we going? I think you were supposed to turn a while back?"

"Silly Bella. If we're going on a shopping spree we can't shop in Port Angeles! We need the BIG stores. So we're going to Seattle!"

"Oh, well that's reasonable. But Rose? Could you _please _turn on some music?!!? I'm dying!" I said dramatically.

Rosalie turned on the music, and base was pumping to Timbaland's The Way I Are.

We reached Seattle in what seemed like only an hour. "Rose how fast were you driving?"

"I'm not obligated to release that information." She said in a serious tone, yet her face was breaking into a huge smile.

"Whatever. Let's get shopping. And you guys? You don't mind buying stuff for me?"

"BELLA!" they both yelled. "You're our sister! YOU'RE OUR FAMILY! We'll buy you anything and everything you want!"

"Okay… just making sure.' I said with an innocent smile.

We walked into the GINORMOUS mall and began our shopping spree. Our first stop was Abercrombie and Fitch, then Pac Sun, Aeropostale, Forever 21 and then more than I could keep track of. When Alice, Rose and I were overflowing with bags we left the mall to bring our bags back to the car.

I went to sit in the car when Alice spoke up. "Umm Bella. Do you really think we're done shopping?"

"Well I don't really care but can we please go get some food? I'm STARVING!""

Alice and Rose just laughed at me then dragged we back in to the mall.

I stopped and got myself a Subway sandwich from the food court. Ate it. And then got up to continue our shopping trek.

When we walked into Hollister I had a great idea.

"Okay guys how does a fashion show sound?!" I asked nudging Alice's rock hard abs.

"It sounds like totally, amazingly, awesomely fantabulous idea!" Alice squealed.

We ran through Hollister picking out the cutest clothes we could find. Price wasn't a factor. When our arms were filled with clothes we got a dressing room and began our show.

All three of us emerged from the dressing room at the same time and strutted our way down the main isle. All the guys turned their heads. Eyes filled with lust; while the girls turned their heads. Eyes filled with jealousy.

Surprisingly, I felt oddly comfortable doing this, and actually felt like I belonged with the Cullen's. Maybe it was my high spirits.

After we made about three rounds of our fashion show, we changed into our normal clothes and headed for the check out.

We threw all of our clothes onto the counter, and the check out guy looked at us with wide eyes. He began scanning items, and when he was finished it looked like he was sweating.

"Whew. Your total is…"

"Money's not an issue. Just charge it please." Rosalie said with a dazzling smile.

The guy sat there blinking, mouth wide open, but then finally grabbed the credit card after Alice had to unnecessarily clear her throat.

We made our way to a couple of shoe stores, and then made our final journey the infamous, Victoria's Secret.

I inhaled deeply before walking in the store. "Guys. Please, please, please don't make this harder than it needs to be. This is a big step for me." I said shyly.

"Don't worry Bella. This store isn't even that bad. We'll just get the essential undergarments, and then we can go over and buy some stuff from Pink. Kay?" Rose asked kindly.

"Alrighty. No problem." I said with a simple smile.

We walked into the store and as Rose said, it wasn't even _that _bad. I bought some "essential undergarments" that Alice said Edward might just have to see, and then headed over the Pink store. There I bought some boyfriend sweats, a classic pair of Pink sweats, and a sweater with fake diamond detailing.

"Well that wasn't that bad." I stated simply.

Alice and Rosalie just rolled their eyes at me and headed for the car.

I hadn't realized how long we had been shopping but when we got outside it was dark out and the moon was almost full.

"Wow. Well I'll say that was a productive day guys. Howa bout' you?"

"That's and understatement! Let's get home and put on a fashion show for the guys!" Rosalie said excitedly.

I squeezed into the backseat, lost in a pile of shopping bags. "Umm, guys? A little help?" I asked frantically.

"Dork." Alice said before helping move bags around the car.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Rosalie started the car and headed home. In about two minutes I was out cold, sleeping on a pile of shopping bags.

When I woke up I found I was on a very large, comfortable bed, with sun shining in. No, I wasn't in my room, or Edward's room, I was in Alice's room.

When I walked over to Edward's room I realized why I wasn't sleeping in there. I could barely budge the door open but when I did his room was overflowing with shopping bags.

I didn't think we bought that much I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and headed downstairs to the living room.

So I know it wasn't something you would think of as a human experience. But for Bella? HELL YEAH! Like I would LOVE to go on a shopping spree! But hope you like! Please vote in the poll if you haven't already, so I can post the next chapter! THANKS! REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS... oh and i was listening to my iTunes on shuffle and The Way i Are came on and that song is super awesome with your car base up high. (try it out) ha ha and the whole "not obligated to realse that information" happend while playing spoons with a bunch of friends including loexox. :


	11. I Saw it in a Dream

**A.N: So I want to thank everyone who voted in the poll && on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again. Please? FINE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Happy?**

"Well the human here is pretty hungry, so if we could hold off on the human experiences and get me some food, that would be great."

"Alrighty, so what do you want?" Rosalie asked kindly.

"Umm, well do you have Macaroni?"

"Sure do!" Alice squealed.

"Okay, well then I'll make that."

I went to the stove and started my Macaroni, while all of the Cullen's watched me intently.

"Umm, guys I don't wanna be rude but could you please stop staring at me. It's kinda uncomfortable."

"Oh Sorry." Everyone said.

I finished my Macaroni and then quickly wolfed it down; I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Well, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I'm tired so I'm just going to go crash on your couch. Wake me up in an hour. Okay?'

"No problem." Alice said.

I walked into the living room, and like I said, "crashed" on the Cullen's couch; I fell asleep in about a minute. But too soon I was waken up by somebody's iron grip on my arm shaking me.

"Bellllaaaa! Wake up! Wakey, wakey eggs and backey!" Emmett sang into my ear.

"Ugggh. Emmett I really think you need you work on your singing. But I had a dream that I went to the tattoo parlor down in Port Angeles, and well I got a tattoo. So I think it time for another round of 'Human Experiences'!"

"Ooh! SWEET!" Alice yelled running into the room.

This was once again a girls 'human experience' trip, so we all jumped in Alice's Porsche and headed for the tattoo parlor.

"So what kind of tattoo are you thinking of getting?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't really know but I was thinking about getting plastic vampire teeth and, 'His brand of heroin' written under them. Sound cheesy?"

"Aww. I think it's cute!" Alice said. "Where at?"

"My ankle?"

"Sounds good!" Rosalie added.

"So are you guys going to get one? I think you should…" I said, nudging Rosalie's elbow.

"Of Course!! Why wouldn't we?" Rosalie said in an obvious tone.

"Sweet! So what are you guys getting?"

"Well I'm going to get a pair of angel wings on my back, fading purple. How about you Rose?"

"I'm going to get Eternal Life between my hips." Rosalie said.

"Aww. Our tattoos are gunna look sooo super cute!" I squealed, sounding a lot like Alice.

After 10min of driving and talking about the tattoos we were going to get we finally arrived at the tattoo parlor. We got out of Alice's car and walked into the building.

When we walked to the desk we were greeted buy a big man with a red beard and both arms covered in sleeves of tattoos.

"Hello ladies." He said eyeing Rosalie. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well, we would all like tattoos!" Alice said with a huge, somewhat creepy grin on her face.

"Alright. Do you guys have in mind what kind of tattoo's you want?"

"Yeah. I want 'Eternal Life' between my hipbones, like Angelina Jolie. She wants plastic vampire teeth with 'his brand or heroin' written under it. And she wants a pair of fading purple angel wings on her back." Rosalie spoke up, indicating to Alice and I as she said who wanted what tattoo.

"Alright we we'll get you three ladies in a chair and start your tattoos. Oh you are all 18 right?" He asked.

I looked hesitantly at Alice and Rosalie, trying not to blow my cover, and said, "Yes."

As soon as we sat down our tattoo artist told us the basics of getting a tattoo, and then after how we would have to take care of it. Once they finished telling us about tattoos, they began.

At first it hurt. It felt like a stinging, burning feeling, but after a while it just felt like a slight tickling feeling.

Rosalie was the first to finish. She walked over to the mirror, and began squealing and jumping up and down. Obviously she liked her tattoo. She walked over and showed it to both Alice and me. We both nodded in approval not wanting to disturb our tattoo artists'.

I was next to finish I looked down at my ankle, and a huge cheesy grin spread across my face. "IT'S SOOO CUTE!" I jumped up and hugged the tattoo guy and thanked him so much.

Rose and me sat there waiting for Alice's tattoo to be finished.

"So what do you think Edward will say about all of this stuff?"

"Well I'm sure he'll be mad, but he did inspire the tattoo. I mean he said it to me…" I said smiling at Rose.

She just laughed at me, when someone screamed, really loud. We looked over and Alice was spinning in circles, screaming and jumping up and down. "I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She ran over to us and screamed in our faces "AHHH! I LOVE IT SOO SUPER MUCH! AHHHH!"

Me and Roslaie just clamped a hand over Alice's mouth and fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

When Alice's finally calmed down, we went to the front counter and paid.

"So are you ladies happy with your tattoos?"

"Oh no why did you have to ask?!" Rosalie and I both moaned.

"I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH!" Alice screamed.

"Oh my bad. Well come back anytime," he said looking Rosalie up and down. Again. "If you want another tattoo, hygienic products or piercings'."

"Thanks!" We all sang as we skipped happily out of the tattoo parlor.

We jumped into the Porsche and sped home. In less than no time we were pulling into the Cullen's garage.

"Ha. Ha. The guys are going to flip when they see these." I said smiling.

"No doubt about that." Rosalie said smiling evily.

"Whats that smile for Rose?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well now me and Alice have a reason to walk around in our bathing suits or under wear. To flaunt or new HOT tattoos." She said laughing.

At that I began laughing uncontrollably and when I finally gained composure I headed into the Cullen's house.

"So what do your tattoo's look like?" Both Emmett and Jasper asked.

I rolled up my pant leg while Alice took off her shirt and Roslaie unbuttoned her pants.

Emmett and Jasper just gawked at their wives.

Emmett was he first to speak, "That is one hot tattoo. Even more reason for you not to wear your pants…" still drooling.

"Yeah Alice, I guess you don't need to wear a shirt anymore…" Jasper added.

I was feeling a little unloved so I went into the living room and called Edward, just to hear his voice.

**Okay so I hope you liked. I tried really hard to make laughs. But I myself was laughing at Alice's reaction and the boys' reaction. REVIEW PLEASE! I don't have as much as I would like and I don't want to set review limits…or do I have to? REVIEWS!**


	12. UTurn

A.N: Not much to say except thanks for the reviews && keep em' up! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight...I own a purchased copy though… :**

I walked into the living room and picked up the phone, while Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice ran up stairs to do god knows what. I dialed Edward's number and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward's silky voice asked.

"Edward! Hey! How are you? I miss you soo much!"

"Hey Bella! Oh I'm good, just missing you terribly. How are you? Not getting into too much trouble I hope?"

"Oh no. Not at all." I said in my most convincing tone.

Obviously he believed me, "Well that's good. I can't wait to see you. We should be coming home around sometime net week."

"Yay! I can't wait to see you either! I'll be counting the days! I love you Edward!"

"I love you too Bella. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." 

I sat in the living room flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something good to watch, when Alice and Rosalie came down stairs with accomplished grins on their faces.

"So I guess the tattoos were a good thing on your part?"

"Definatly." They both said, still smiling.

"Okay well I know we just left, but I want to get my tongue pierced. I know Charlie said 'no tattoos, piercings, or dying of the hair' but I've already done two of the three. So lets make it all three." I said smiling

"Ha, ha Bella. You are an official Cullen. _Rebel_." Rosalie said.

I just laughed at her, and dragged them out the door not wanting to wait much longer.

We jumped back in Alice's Porsche, and headed back to the tattoo parlor, this time for a piercing.

"So what are you getting pierced?" Rosalie asked. 

"It's a surprise. And Alice I swear if you tell her I WILL kill you, well find someone who can…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry Bella, Rosalie can handle the suspense." Alice chirped.

Rosalie just sat there and crossed her arms over her chest, her lower lip making a pout. 

"Well the faster I get in the faster I get out! Stay in the car, I want it to be a surprise!" I said looking at Rosalie.

Alice dropped me off at the door, and pulled out of the parking lot, probably heading to the mall for a little bit. 

I walked up to the front counter, where the big man with the red beard was standing. "Long time no see. So what can I help you with?" 

"Umm…well, I kinda want to get my tongue pierced…" I said looking down, kind of intimidated by him. 

"Oh well pick out the tongue ring you want, and while you fill out the paperwork we'll get the piercing equipment read." He said kindly.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, just a little intimidating.

I looked at the tongue rings and picked out one that looked like it had zebra stripes on it. Then filled out the basic paperwork; name, parents name, address, liability stuff so I wouldn't sue them if my tongue fell off. And then waited for the red bearded man to come back.

He walked back in from a side door and called me over "We're all set, so you can come on back." 

I walked into the backroom. There was a big comfy looking chair and a rolling stool next to it, along with a rolling table with all the piercing equipment. 

I took a seat, listend to the piercers instructions and then stuck out my tongue. "Okay. Ready? 1,2,3." Then before I could intake air he shot the needle through my tongue and slid my tongue ring in.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not-t at-t all." I said spitting everywhere. I HAD A LISP! 

"Ha, ha. Don't worry the swelling will go down by tonight." He said smiling at me.

I just smiled not wanting to embarrass myself anymore. I gave him a tip and then left the tattoo parlor to see Alice and Rosalie parked right outside.

Before I said anything I walked up to Rosalie's window, and stuck out my tongue at her.

Rosalie began screaming and jumping around inside the car. I opened the door to the backseat and got in.

"S-too t-o you like it-tt?" I asked stupidly.

"Except for the fact that you have a lisp…it's HOT! Edward will want to kiss you even more than he already does. I hear people with tongue rings make kissing even better." 

"Th-sank-s Rose." I said blushing at the last part. "Umm…Ali-st can t-ou drive me home? I need t-t-o get –st-ome s-t-leep in my own bed-t."

"Ha, ha no problem Bells." 

We pulled into my driveway. The lights were on but Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway yet. Good that should give me a little more time to suck up.

"S-tee you guy-sts." I mumbled. "Wi-st-h me luck."

"Good luck Bells, just don't talk and you'll be good." Both Alice and Rosalie laughed before pulling away. 

I walked into the house and began cooking Charlie's favorite meal; 4 cheese lasagna. 

Right when the timer went off to take the lasagna out of the oven, Charlie walked in the door. 

"Hey Bells…" he began as he took off his work belt. "Is that 4 cheese lasagna I smell?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"mmhhhm." I mumbled.

"Nice, is it ready?"

"mmhhhm."

"Alright." I set the table trying to avoid conversation with Charlie.

After I set the table I headed towards the stairs being that I couldn't eat solid foods for 24hrs. 

"So how was your day?" he said between bites of his food?

Uggh great. "G-oo-d" I said slowly, making sure I sounded out each word. It wasn't a lisp, but I sounded mentally slow.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously. "Bella are you okay? You're not eating, and you love this meal, and not to be rude but your not talking normally."

"Yeah I'm fine." It came out clear but my mouth was hanging half open.

"Bella whats in your mouth?"

"Ummmm…?"

"Bella did you get your tongue pierced?"

"Uggh! YES I DID OKAY! And guess what else I did...I got a tattoo!" I stuck out my tongue to show him the piercing, but didn't want to show him my tattoo. That could possibly make matters worse; being that I had vampire teeth on my leg. 

"BELLA! What did I tell you…"

"'Never dye your hair, get-t a tatt-t-oo, or get-t anyt-thing pierc-t-d.'" I said in a lispy, mock tone. 

Instead of getting mad he just began cracking up.

"T-dad! What-ts up? Why are you laugh-ting?"

"Bella… You…uggh…when you sound like that…I don't…think I could be…mad at you." He said between laughing fits. 

"UGGGHH!" How could he do this to me? I stomped up the rest of the stairs and into my room. I put in my headphones to my Ipod that Emmett got for me, for simply being an amusing human, and turned the volume up all the way and fell asleep. 

Soo you like? Hope so. I have my nose pierced so I thought Bella should get something pierced too. But anyways, would love to hear what you think. Hope I made it some-what funny. It's hard to do with something so simple. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Love Mar.


	13. Death Experience

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating at all this Spring Break, or for some of you just the week. I've been doing nothing but sleeping and soccer, so I've been a bum. But whatev. Here's the next chapter. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: i am not Shephenie Meyer. I just make her characters do crazy things. :**

I woke up with the Ipod chord wrapped around my neck. I began to freak out as I unwrapped it from my face. (a/n: that always happens to me.) As soon as I was released from the death grip of an inanimate object, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, then I rinsed my mouth with salt water, to clean my new tongue piercing, and then brushed my teeth. I put on one of my new outfits that I got from my shopping spree. It was a dark blue tank top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some white flip flops, courtesy of Hollister.

I went down stairs to eat some breakfast, where I found a note on the counter.

_Hey Bells,_

_Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to laugh, but I guess it's better than yelling. But you're off the hook._

_Dad._

I just laughed, and went to get a bowl of cereal. After I ate my Frosted Flakes I went back up to the bathroom and scrunched my hair. I put on a little make up, and then called Alice.

"HEY BELLA!"

"Ha, ha Hey Alice." I spoke crystal clear.

"Hey, you don't have a lisp anymore!"

"Ha, ha yeah I realized that too! But I don't have anymore ideas for human experiences…What should I do?"

"Okee, well this one was Emmett's idea. Just grab a sweater and some sunglasses. We'll come pick you up in like 5minutes."

"Umm. Okay? Cya." I said questioningly.

I ran upstairs and started looking through my shopping bags that I had yet to unpack let alone wash, and grabbed a white sweater. I ran over to my table and grabbed my aviators, and ran down stairs to hear someone knocking on the door.

I opened the door to see a beaming Emmett.

"Hey Bells!! Ready?!"

"Umm…yeah, where are we going?"

"We're going to a baseball game!"

"Umm. Okay, I'm not that into sports but whatev, it'll be fun with you guys." I smiled reassuringly at Emmett.

"Okay." With that he picked me up and hoisted me into his giant red Jeep.

"Hey guys!" I said to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hi Bella." They said happily.

"Ohh. Cute outfit! I taught you well." Alice said, beaming.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Bella we're gunna stop at a nice restaurant too, because I know a bowl of Frosted Flakes surly didn't fill you." Alice said knowingly.

I sheepishly shook my head "Yeah I am still kinda hungry."

"That's what I thought." Alice said with a smug smile.

After a half an hour of driving we pulled off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy French restaurant.

"Why so fancy?" I asked.

"Because you deserve to eat somewhere nice." Rosalie said simply.

I couldn't fight with Rose so I just followed them into the restaurant.

Alice got a table for the five of us and we were soon seated.

"Do you guy's know what you would like to order?" Our waiter asked with a very strong French accent.

I was about to give him my order when Alice ordered for me and everyone else. She was speaking to him in French, and very frequently too.

After she ordered she shrugged her shoulders and turned to the table and started conversation.

"So are you guys excited for the baseball game? The weathers supposed to be nice."

"Yeah! I'M SOO EXCITED, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Emmett said almost jumping in his seat.

"Actually Emmett I do know how excited you are, so could you PLEASE calm down?" Jasper said, he too jumping in his seat.

Me Alice and Rose began laughing at Jasper, due to his false excitement. He just smiled bashfully, and if he could blush I'm sure he would.

While we waited for the food we just talked and laughed, and after about a half an hour our waiter brought out our food.

He set down every body's plates as the Cullen's looked down at their plates their faces changed to that of disgust.

Emmett being Emmett picked up his fork and began poking at the food resting in the center of the plate. He then lowered his face to the plate and began sniffing it. Slowly he picked up a piece of his food and tried it. If his face was disgusted just looking at the food, I don't know how to describe it now. He quickly chewed it and swallowed it, when a look of relief washed across his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You could have spit it out you know…"

"Thanks for telling me now!" He whined…Was he really that clueless?

I looked down at my plate and I too had the same look plastered on my face. "Alice if you were going to waste money on me could you at least have bought something appetizing?"

"Bella eat it. Trust me. I know you'll LOVE it." She said tapping her forehead.

I went through the same process that Emmett went through: first poking it, then smelling it and then finally slowly eating it. AND just as Alice said, it was delicious!

"Mmmm Alice, this is really good. What is it?"

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling evily.

I continued eating my small-portioned meal, and when I was done so were the Cullens.

"So what did you guys do with your food?"

"We have our ways." Emmett said.

"Whatever."

"Are you guys ready for your bill?" our waiter asked.

"Oh yeah. Here," Alice handed him her credit card. "Thirty dollar tip." She said simply.

He ran off with her credit card, and was back in a minute.

As we left the building I still hadn't figured out what I had just eaten. "Alice can you please tell me what I just ate?"

"Fine, escargot."

"WHAT!! I JUST ATE WHAT!?"

"Edible snail."

"NO I KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT WHY!? SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU FEED ME SNAIL!? EWWWW!"

"Bella you liked it."

"BUT IT'S SNAIL!!"

"Yeah…and?"

"EWWWWW! Nasty! Do you have gum?"

"Yeah I came prepared." Alice said, smiling happily at her accomplishment.

"Uggh. Whatever lets just go to a baseball game." I said as I climbed into Emmett's giant Jeep.

It was 1:30 and the game started in 30 minutes. "How far are we guys?"

"You see that huge stadium over there Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's it, so we're like 5minutes away."

"Actually we're exactly 6 minutes and 37seconds. 36, 35, 34…"

"Okay smarty pants we get it." Jasper said mockingly to his wife.

Alice just smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

As we pulled into the stadium's parking lot, everything went haywire. Emmett had to maneuver his enormous Jeep through the crowds of people, which half of them just stopped in the middle of the aisle to gawk at his Jeep.

Finally Emmett had had enough and began honking his horn and yelling out his window.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "WE'RE HERE TO WATCH A BASEBALL GAME TOO YOU KNOW!!" "MOVE IT YOU ASSHOLE OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER!"

"EMMETT McCarty CULLEN! YOU WILL NOT RUN ANYONE OVER!" Rosalie said clearly irritated by his road rage.

"Sorry Rose, babe, I would just like to park and go watch the game." He said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Uggh. Emmett hate to disappoint you but we aren't gunna get through the crowd for another 30 minutes!" Alice complained.

"Aww Man!" Emmett cried.

"Not if I can help it." Rosalie said as she jumped out of the jeep.

"NICE IDEA ROSE!" Alice screamed out the window.

"THANKS!" she yelled back.

Just as we all looked out the window Rose took off her sweater to reveal the same red sequin tube top she wore when flirting with Paul. Everybody turned away from the jeep and started stalking Rose.

"Gotta love her." Emmett said.

"Alright lover boy lets find a parking spot." Jasper said.

"Oh. Right."

Two minutes later we were parked and walking to the stadium.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"I've got a hunch." Emmett said, while walking over to a huge group of men.

"Alright break it up! Stop drooling over my wife! She's taken!" Emmett yelled puffing out his chest, as all the men cowered away, fear replacing their lust.

"Ha, ha. That was Great Em!" I laughed as we walked over to the ticket taker.

As we walked in Alice grabbed my hand and began dragging me through the crowd.

We finally made it to our seats, to find myself sitting straight across the field from the batter.

"YOU GUYS IF THEY HIT IT STRAIGHT IT"S GUNNA HIT ME IN THE FACE!" I cried.

"Bella. You're surrounded by vampires that play baseball more intense than this. You're not gunna get hit." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so if it comes this way you better catch it." I said eyeing Emmett and Alice, who were on my side.

"No problem little sis." Emmett said, as the game started.

We had been watching the game for 8 innings and so far every ball that they hit had come flying this way. But they hit the wall before they came into the crowd, Thank God!

"Well looks like it's going to be a pretty safe game." I said to Alice.

She just smiled and kept her eyes glued on the game.

They were changing batters and as soon as the ball came in contact with the bat, it went flying towards my face.

"AHHHHH!! HOLY SHIT!!" EMMETTT!! BLAHHHH!!"

And at that moment Emmett stuck out his arm and caught the ball.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you SOO much Emmett! I almost got killed at my first and last baseball game!"

"No problem sis." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

Emmett got up out of his seat and yelled at the player who ws currently jogging to third base. "HEY WATCH IT MAN YOU ALMOST KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Emmett really it's fine...ALICE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME A BASEBALL WAS GOING TO SMASH IN MY FACE!?"

"Because it wasn't going to." She stated.

"Still it was scary."

"I'm sorry. And to let you know; this last inning no baseballs will come flying at your face."

"Thanks."

The game finished, and no more baseballs came flying into my face.

We were on our way out when Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite way.

"Alice what are we doing?"

"SHOPPING! DUH! It's you're first and supposedly last Washington National's Game. You need some spirit wear! And DON'Y WORRRY! I know there's at least one think you'll love." She turned to me and gave me puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't say no to.

"Fine!"

"Yeah!"

"When we got to the stand she got in the line and waited. When it was finally her turn she began yelling at the innocent man throwing her arms all over the place pointing at the stuff she wanted.

When she was finished she turned to me and handed me a handful of stuff.

"We'll look at it when we get in the car. LET'S GO!"

We ran out to the jeep and jumped into the back.

"Alice we could go to the gas station and you can still find a way to spend well over 100 dollars."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, with a huge smile on her face.

We started looking through the things when I cam across a pair of big gray sweatpants.

"Ohh! Alice I love them!"

"Told you so."

"I know."

When we got home Charlie was in the livingroom watching ESPN as usual.

"Hey Bells. I see you alomost died today." he said trying to supress laughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"I watched The Washington National's game today, and the ball almost smashed you in the face. Luckily that big guy..."

"Emmett."

"Yeah. Emmett, caught the ball right before it hit your face."

"Ha, ha dad, I can see why that's so funny. Your one and only daughter almost getting killed at her first baseball game because a baseball almost smashed her face in. HA HA!"

"Sorry Bells. But hey you don't have a lisp anymore," He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey you've had a long day, why don't you go up for bed."

"Yeah I think you're right. Goodnight dad. Oh Alice wanted me to give this to you." I handed him the National's hat and the foam finger Alice bought just for him.

"Oh. What a sweet girl. Tell her I said thanks." His face brightened up at her thoughtfullness.

"No problem dad. Night." I gave Charlie a hug and then ran upstairs to my room.

I changed into my new sweatpants, jumped into bed and fell asleep right away.

**Hope you like. I wanna thank ****Water-Lyly****for the escargot idea. Hope I made it work. Uhmm I'm am In desperate need of human experiences. I'll probably bring Edward home soon if I don't get any ideas. But thanks for everyone reading and reviewing…soo REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Love Mar. **


	14. Paintballing!

**A/N: Hey guys heres the next chapter. And may I say…it's quite long…so please REVIEW. And I wanna thank everyone who has been reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or Disturbia. :**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that came to mind was the fact that I hadn't done laundry at all this week.

I changed into another one of my new outfits, threw my hair up in a messy bun then grabbed my overflowing laundry basket.

I headed downstairs and into the laundry room. As I began throwing clothes in the washer I came across a pair of camouflage pants that I hadn't worn in forever, and defiantly weren't dirty.

As I thought about the last time I wore them the phone rang, and brought me out of my reverie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Okee so you can just throw those camo jeans away…I bought you a new pair that are gunna be greatly used today. Kay? So throw the rest of your clothes in the washer, put on a sweater and come over. NOW!" and with that Alice hung up.

I stood there for a minute trying to understand what was going on, but realized I was never going to find out unless I went to the Cullen's.

I threw the rest of my clothes in the washer, grabbed a green hoodie and jumped in my old beat up truck.

It took me three tries to get the engine started, and still it wouldn't start. I began getting frustrated but by the sixth try my ancient truck finally started.

"Stupid piece of junk! I love you but I actually wouldn't mind a car that actually started…and drove faster than 50 mph…hmmph. Sorry." Wow I was talking to my truck. Great what next?

I sped down the highway, well as fast as my truck would let me, to the Cullen's house, and after driving for what seemed longer than usual I pulled into their invisible driveway.

As the house came into view I could see Alice jumping outside with a pair of camouflage jeans in her hands.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I got out of my truck.

"Hey. Don't worry about a new car. You'll get one next week. You're truck's gunna break down on Friday."

"Ha…great…thanks."

"No problem. But hey. Put on these jeans and then meet me downstairs. Kay?"

"Sure."

I ran into their bathroom and changed into the comfortable pair of camouflage jeans.

"These are comfy, thanks, so what are we doing?"

"WE'RE GOING PAINTBALLING!!" Alice screamed as the rest of the family ran downstairs.

"Are you serious? I'll shoot my eye out!"

"No you won't. Don't worry. Trust me…like you always do. All right the teams are GUYS vs. GIRLS!!"

"SWEET! YOU GUYS…I mean girls…ARE GOING DOWN!!"

"In your dreams." Rosalie said against her husband.

"I don't dream Rose."

"YOU GET THE POINT!"

"Okay." Emmett said backing down.

"So now that that's settled…LET'S GO!" Alice squealed.

The Emmett and Jasper jumped in Emmett's Jeep, and then us girls jumped in Alice's Porsche as we sped down the road to the nearest paintball place.

Surprisingly we only had to drive about an hour and a half.

As we pulled down the wooded pathway Rosalie turned up the radio and began talking strategy.

"Okay so I'm gunna go for Emmett "seduce him" shall we say, when Bella you sneak up behind him and shoot him. Then you'll do the same for Jasper. But first we need to put on our "gear", so say you have to go to the bathroom and you need us to come, then we'll tell them they can have a head start while we put on our "gear" Kay?"

"Umm sounds good. But how am I gunna know where you guys are at?"

"Oh yeah, heres these." Alice added as she handed me a walkie-talkie. "Channel 6."

"Okay. Let's put this plan to action then." I said smiling brightly.

We got out of the car to see the guys signing in. Alice and Rose went to the trunk so I followed. They began pulling out a bunch of protective gear (for me), and then a bunch of high tech paintball guns.

"Here the guys are coming over. Tell them you need help getting this stuff on. Then we'll start operation "ball crusher." Rosalie said to me.

"Ha, ha i like the code name... Oh hey guys I need Alice and Rose's help getting this stuff on…you get a head start and we'll meet you out there."

"Sweet! See ya soon." Emmett and Jasper both said excitedly.

I headed to the bathroom where Alice and Rose were already changed into some very hot paintball gear.

"So you like?" They both said, spinning in circles.

"I like…the guys are gunna be mush in your hands. So lets get me in all this crap and go!"

Alice and Rose helped pull on all my gear, which may I add was quite heavy, then grabbed our guns and headed for the forest.

"Okay Bella just stay behind that tree and then when Rose calls you run to where she tells you to. Okay?"

"Alrighty Captain." I said cheerfully.

"Alright I'll call you in like 5minutes. Then run like hell. Oh and to fire the gun all you do is pull the trigger."

"Okee, adios."

With that Rosalie and Alice went running opposite ways into the trees as I sat behind the big oak tree waiting for my call.

After about 7minutes Rose called in.

"Hey okay Emmett should be here in about 5minutes. So just run to your left for bout 4minutes and when you see a big black rock that's where we'll be. You sneak up behind him and when you think it's a good time, pull the trigger on him. Peace out Girl Scout."

"Okay see ya soon."

With that I began running left into the woods. As I ran I kept my eyes focused ahead, and occasionally looking down at my feet so I didn't fall. But clumsy me, as I went from looking at my feet I to looking up I tripped on a twig and went tumbling to the ground and threw my gun forward.

I jumped up and wiped all the dirt and grass from myself and picked up my gun that I had thrown into a bush.

After about 3minutes of running I began to slow down and went into stealth mode. Jumping behind trees, rolling on the ground, and all the other crazy things. When I finally found the black rock.

I crouched down behind it as I spied on Emmett and Rose.

"Hey babe. So I'm not really into this whole fighting thing." Rose said as she pt her hand on his chest. "It doesn't really look like anyone's around…" she said looking around with a sly look on her face.

"Ummm. Uhh. Welll….?" Emmett stuttered trying to figure out what to do.

"Please Emmy?"

"Rose I know what you're doing, and before I fall even further into your trap…" Emmett shot her with his paintball gun three times in the stomach.

"Fine I guess this decides who's sleeping on the couch for the next decade!" She said as she began to stomp away.

Emmett looked like a kicked puppy. And to lower his ego even more I jumped out from behind the rock and pulled the trigger, and went mad like Scarface.

"Guess who's out now Emmy. Never EVER go against the girls…. we're better AND we'll ALWAYS win." With that I skipped off into the woods to find Rose.

When I found Rose she looked pretty pissed. "Uggh. Bella. I didn't think his will was that strong. I really thought I had him. And now look…I'M OUT!"

"Rose it's fine I went Scarface on his ass. Now it's Jasper against me and Alice…"

"Bella…BELLA COME IN!" My walkie-talkie rang.

"Yeah hey. Just talking to Rose."

"Oh hey Rose…Oh yeah okay Jaspers like 2minutes away and I really don't think I can even attempt to seduce him like Rose tried to with Emmett. Rose run her over here ASAP!"

"Damn. That is NOT good. If Alice isn't confident then this might not end so well."

"Well let's go!"

Rosalie picked me up and threw me on her back as she began running through the forest.

"Okay I've been shot and I really shouldn't even be out in the woods anymore. Just go behind that bush and Alice and Jasper should be behind there." She pointed to a huge pine tree that no one could miss. "Good luck." We're her final words as she ran away.

I sat behind the bush for about 30seconds when Alice showed up. Looking really jittery. That's when Jasper finally came into view a couple yards away.

"Hey Jazz." Alice said seductively.

That's when I was hit with very strong confident vibes coming from Jasper. Shit this can't be good. I mean seriously this man was in the Civil War for Pete's sakes.

"Alice please don't even try that on me." Jasper said.

"Jazz. Don't do anything too drastic. You wouldn't want to do something you'll regret later." Alice warned.

Jasper lifted his gun to shoot Alice when I peaked up from behind the bush and shot Jasper three times, as he looked around completely shocked.

"Got'cha Jazzy" I said jumping out from behind the bush and doing a victory dance.

"AHHHH THANKS BELLA! YOU'RE THE HERO OF THE DAY! Seriously my husband…MY HUSBAND!! Was going to shoot me with no regret!! HOW DARE YOU JAZZ!" Alice screamed at her husband.

"Glad to be of assistance." I said cheerfully to Alice.

"Better luck next time Jazz." I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Bella…" Jasper said completely annoyed.

"No problem. Umm can we please get outta here…I'M STARVING!"

"Ha, ha. Sure Bella let's go." Alice threw me onto her back and ran to the car.

"So how'd it go?" Rose asked.

"Well being that I have NO paint on me. I SHOT JASPER!!" I screamed the last part, and began doing another victory dance.

"Sweeeet!" Rose said pulling me into a tight hug.

"ROSE…..CAN'T…BREATH!"

"Oh sorry."

"Man I can't believe we lost to three girls!" Emmett whined.

"You'll get over it. Now can we PLEASE go get the human some food?"

"Oh yeah lets go." Alice said.

"Can we stop at Taco Bell…I have a taste for tacos."

"Sure."

We pulled through the Taco Bell drive threw, ordered my food and then headed back to the Cullen's.

"So what else do we want to do? It's only 9:30." Rosalie asked.

"How about a movie?" I suggested.

"YEAH! Let's watch a scary movie!" Alice squealed.

"I'm not a big fan of scary movies but I guess I'll watch one. Which scary movie though?"

"Okay well Bella I just saw a vision of you peeing your pant during The Grudge so we'll take it down a notch and watch Disturbia."

"I actually peed my pants!? Are you serious!"

"Ha, ha…yeah."

"Great…please don't mention that to anyone."

"Don't worry. Now let's get inside and watch the movie!" Alice screamed.

Alice ran into the house while I slowly followed behind.

When I got inside, the living room had a million pillows and a ton of big fluffy blankets laid out.

"Wow looks comfy."

"Sure is. Now come on so we can start the movie."

I jumped on one of the couches that Alice and Jasper were sitting on and pulled on of the giant blankets on top of me.

3minutes into the movie I thought it was cute and sweet. But as soon as those 3minutes was up I began to freak out.

I realized I had curled my knees to my chest and was chewing on my thumbnail. But hey it was intense.

As the movie kept going the movie's intensity grew higher. I couldn't imagine myself watching The Grudge, when I could barely keep from screaming during this movie. But after an hour of the movie I was getting drowsy and finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay so did you like? Well TELL ME! In a REVIEW! For the movie part I didn't want to go into detail on any movies, because I don't know what you guys have and haven't seen but all in all hope you liked. :**

**Love Mar. p.s. REVIEW!!**


	15. A Present and a Plan

**Okee so here's the next chapter. Not too long of a wait. I'm just a little disappointed though. Not as many reviews as I would like. But I know I do have people who love it and can't wait for the next update…so here it is… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Hey…go read MY story with MY characters…. Why are you starring at me like that? . Hmm…. looks around innocently FINE YOU CAUGHT ME OKAY?! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

I woke up the next morning in Alice's bedroom still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

I jumped off of Alice's bed stretched and headed towards her master bathroom to shower and get ready for my day.

I quickly showered, not wanting to miss out on what is sure to be another fun fulfilled day, then got out of the shower and dried myself off with one of the fluffy white towels. On the counter I found a set of clothes folded, which I'm sure was Alice's handiwork.

I got dressed into the pair of skinny jeans and Fall Out Boy t-shirt that was accompanied with a pair of red Chuck Taylor's. I threw my hair back into a ponytail and put on a _little_ let me emphasize little, eyeliner and mascara.

When I looked at myself in Alice's full-bodied mirror. I had to admit I liked this outfit. And with the way my hair is dyed it looks sweet in a ponytail.

I headed downstairs to find Alice sitting at the island in the kitchen reading the new issue of Vogue magazine.

"Thanks Alice...again."

"No problem Bella. By the way that outfit looks really cute on you." She said smiling.

"Thanks! So where's the rest of the family?"

"They went out on a hunting trip. So it's just you and me today."

"Cool. Well I'm gunna go make myself some pancakes." I said as I headed to the refrigerator.

I pulled out what I would need to make pancakes and then started mixing the ingredients. Once I was done cooking my pancakes I grabbed the syrup, butter, and an apple and headed towards the island.

"Oh Bella, when you're done I have something for you."

"Not _more_ money!" I groaned.

"No not more money…I made this." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay." I was actually excited, so I quickly ate my pancake and grabbed my apple.

"So where's this present?" I said taking a bite of my apple.

"Here." She ran out of the room and back in before I could even blink. In her hands was a present wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

"Thanks." I said as I began ripping the paper off.

When all the paper was off I found a royal blue photo album in my hands. On the front was a picture of me with my brothers and sisters before we went cliff diving.

"Awww, Alice this is so cute!" I squealed.

"You're starting to sound like me. Well keep going there's more than just that one picture." She said smiling.

"Oh No not Alice!! I guess I've been hanging around you too much." I laughed.

"Just keep going."

"Okay."

On the inside page there was a picture of me before I got my hair done and then after. Then there was a picture of me and Alice before clubbing and then a picture of me punching Mike in the face.

"Where did you get that picture?" I asked as I laughed.

"I took it. We could never forget that, and it was just too good not to have on camera." She laughed.

On the next page was a picture of me and Rosalie giving each other a high-five, which was a picture, I loved. Me and Rosalie…_Rosalie Lillian Hale_ on good terms.

"I like that one." I said smiling.

"For some reason I thought you would too." She said tapping her forehead.

"Of course."

Then there was a picture of Emmett giving me a piggy back ride up the cliff in La Push, and then a picture of all of us jumping.

"How'd you take half of these photos?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm a Cullen. I have my ways." She stated.

"Not gunna fight against that."

"God, you'd lose."

As I flipped through the pages there was a picture of Alice punching Jacob in the face, which I immediately began laughing almost on the verge of tears.

"That…was GREAT!"

"It felt great!" Alice squealed.

The next picture was of me tripping down Mike Newton's driveway.

And when I saw the next two pictures I began crying; it was Emmett singing to Hannah Montana, and then him in the splits.

"Oh…my gosh…these pictures…will be GREAT…black mail!" I said between laughing.

"Oooh! Good Idea!"

"I know. I learn from the best." I said looking at Alice.

Then there was a picture of Rosalie standing at the line of La Push; Paul standing there eyeballs popping out of his head, and drool dripping down his chin.

"Wow I can't wait to see what Paul looks like when he imprints…that should be interesting."

Alice just laughed at my comment.

The next few pictures were of us at the skydiving place; Emmett cowering in the corner, Jasper freaking out while his instructor whispered in his ear, Rosalie with a disgusted look on her face as her instructor farted. Then pictures of all of us jumping out of the plane, with our cheeks pushed back from the wind.

"Well that's Hot!" I said laughing at our faces.

Then there were a bunch of random pictures of us being dorks, and messing around.

The next picture was of Alice, Rosalie and myself showing off our tattoos. Then me attempting to talk with my tongue pierced (not very successful).

"Ha, ha. You guy's will never let me live that down, will you?" I asked laughing.

"Nope." Alice said, popping the "P".

"Great. This should be a very long, but fun eternity."

"No doubt about it sis."

When I turned to the next page there was a picture that I hadn't expected to see. It was a newspaper article; headlined: Near Death Experience By Baseball. National Tragedy.

And then there was a black and white picture of we screaming and Emmett sitting there laughing!

"OH MY GOSH! THEY ACTUALLY PUT THAT IN THE NEWSPAPER!?" I screamed.

"It's one of the biggest things to happen in Forks in a long time." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Great, I'll be the laughing stalk of the crowd! I can't show my face in public!" I was having hysterics.

"Bella stop being so over dramatic. I really do think you've been hanging around us way too long. You just sounded like Rosalie."

My eyes grew big. Did she just compare me to Rosalie? "Okay then, next picture."

The next couple pictures were of me rolling around in the dirt and hiding behind trees, me in stealth mode.

"You actually saw that?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah I had a vision and just needed to keep that for future reference. You have to admit it Bella, you're pretty Bad Ass…"

"I clearly doubt that." I stated.

"Just look at the next picture and then tell me your not." She said plainly.

The next picture was me going Scarface on Emmett. I just started cracking up and, yes I had to admit, that WAS badass!

"Ha, ha okay I'm B-A."

"The next picture is just the cherry on top of your B-A-ness."

"B-A-ness?"

"Duh Bella!! Bad Assness…" She said it like I was dumb.

"Oh." As I looked at the next picture it was of me peaking over the bush shooting Jasper. His face was priceless though; he looked like a bird just crapped on his head. (A/N: that happened to my friend Arielle…loexox)

There was also a picture of me about to cry while we watched Disturbia.

As I finished looking through the photo album I was filled with joy, it was filled with a lot more pictures of my family and me. The last picture was just a group picture of all of us while we were watching the movie. I was so sweet!

To bad Edward wasn't in any of the pictures, but then again it was filled with the fun memories I had with my new brothers and sisters. The family I loved.

"Alice! Thank you SOO much!" I stood up and hugged her, while tears threatened to spill over.

"Of course, I just wanted you to have something from all of us. And don't cry you big mush ball, your makeup looks good considering you did it yourself." She said smiling.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for."

"No you're the best addition that a family could ever dream of. Thanks Bella. But hey any human experiences?"

"Not that I can think of…ooo ooo ooo! I got one! I got one!" I began whispering the idea in her ear even though no one else was around. It just made the scene more suspenseful.

"Bella. YOU.ARE. A.GENIUS!!" Alice said slowly as she began to squeal at the end.

"We're gunna have to run to the store to get some supplies though. So lets go now!!"

"Sweet! I'm super stoked!!"

"ME TOO!" Alice screamed.

With that we ran outside and got into Alice's Porsche. We were jumping around like mad, we fricken' looked like 6 year olds hyped up on Halloween candy and Mountain Dew. NOT a good combo...it's a long story.

**So what the heck do you think Bella and Alice are up to? Well review and maybe you'll find out. Hope you guys liked. It wasn't funny like the rest I wanted to make it cute and sweet and kinda review whats happened over the story so far. Sooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…so you can read the next chapter! :**


	16. Karma's a Bitch

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Not too long of a wait!**

**Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there? Mar. Mar who? Hi I'm Mar and I DO NOT own Twilight... :**

**ohh by the way. The Academy Is...helped me right this chapter. It kept my mind focused..i have to listen to music when i write. but check em' out! there a sweet band..with some sweet music! & ON WITH THE STORY!!**

As we drove to the Wal-Mart in town Alice and I talked strategy.

"Okay so tonight Jessica, Lauren and some girl Sara are having a slumber party…and Jess's parents wont be home." Alice said with an evil grin.

"I guess we're in luck."

"And even better their gunna be watching scary movies all night! So it will just freak them out even more!" Alice squealed. "Bella this is the best idea you've ever come up with!"

"What can I say, I hang around you guys too much. You rub off on me." I said smiling at Alice.

"Okay so we'll head over there at 11ish. They'll start watching Scream at exactly 10:57. First we'll just mess with their electricity. You know flashing the lights, turning on the microwave. That kinda stuff."

"Ha, ha this is gunna be great." I laughed.

"We'll talk about it later." Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Okee. So what do we need you buy?"

"Umm. Eggs, water guns, possibly some chalk, a TV remote, and window paint."

"Okay. Lets get going." I said as I walked into Wal-Mart.

We grabbed a basket and headed into the store picking up what we needed along the way. Once we had it all we headed for the check out to leave.

Once we paid we headed back out to the car, and drove to the Cullen's home.

It was already 1 o'clock so I decided to make myself lunch. I kept it simple by just making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple and some water. I went into the living room to find Alice with a blue print of someone's house.

"Umm Alice? What's the blueprint for?"

"Well if we're gunna pull this off, we need the right stuff. And in order to wire their electricity we need a blueprint." She said seriously.

"Okay." I said as I began to eat my lunch, not wanting to bother the mad scientist.

I finished eating my lunch and went into daydream mode, while Alice began muttering things to herself, which actually started to scare me.

I pictured Jessica, Lauren and whomever that Sara girl was cowering in the corner of the living room while me and Alice continued to bombard them. Lauren especially, deserved this, she always hated me, and for no apparent reason. I pictured them screaming as they continued to watch the scary movie, while we got revenge on them.

I kinda felt bad for the Sara girl, but only for like 30seconds. Lauren and Jess hated me, and now that Sara was their friend, it was just one more girl that would probably hate me. Might as well give her a reason.

As I came back from dreamland, Alice was sitting there with her eyes closed, and looked like she was sleeping. She was probably just having a vision so I decided I would just wait till she came out of her vision.

I waited for about 3minutes, and the suspense was killing me. Seriously what was taking her so long?

"Alice?" I whispered…."Alice…? ALICE!"

She still sat there with her eyes closed, but a smile spread across her face.

"Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were like in a coma or something!!"

She just started laughing, and finally opened her eyes. "Bella tonight is gunna be AWESOME! I had a vision, and then I just decided to sit like that for dramatic effect. I never knew you were so impatient, I was only sitting like that for like a minute."

"Well you freaked me out."

"Fair enough…there's still one more thing we need to do one thing before going to Jessica's tonight."

"What?"

"SHOPPING!"

"Uggh. What for?"

"Black clothing. Duh Bella. It's gunna be total stealth mode tonight."

"Ohh that actually sounds fun. Lets go!"

We got back into Alice's Porsche as she headed for the mall in Port Angeles.

When we got there we headed for Pac Sun.

"We're just going to buy our jeans here. Because there cute and umm CUTE!" Alice squealed.

"Ha, ha. Okay."

We walked to the back of the store and grabbed two pairs of black skinny jeans. And because Alice already knew they would fit, I didn't even need to try them on.

We paid for the jeans and then headed to Famous Footwear.

"Alice, really we don't _need_ black shoes."

"Yes we do _need_ black shoes. Just go find a pair of black shoes."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Oh you'll need a size seven."

"Thanks."

I walked through the store and decided on a pair of low-rise converse. I had to admit they were very comfortable. I grabbed a size seven like Alice said and then went to the front of the store to find her.

"Nice choice. I got the same ones. Now lets find some black shirts."

Alice paid for both of our shoes and then we walked over to Forever 21 where we found matching black long sleeve shirts that had gray and white angel wings on the back.

"Oh this is really cute."

"I know. I'm kind of like a…FASHION EXPERT!" Alice screamed.

We got some weird looks and we took that as our cue to leave.

We walked outside to Alice's Porsche, when I realized that the sun was setting. "Man could this day go by any slower? I just want it to be 11. We still have like all night!"

"I know that's exactly how I feel. What should we do till then?" Alice asked.

"Umm. Okay I got it! We'll go see a movie cough, Prom Night, cough. Then go somewhere to eat, and then get ready. Cause we all know how long it will take to get ready."

"Ohh sounds like fun. I kind of wanted to see that movie too."

As we drove to the movie theatre I realized that Prom Night was a thriller. "Umm Alice? You don't see me peeing my pants do you?"

"Ha, ha. Surprisingly no, just some screaming. But I know when you'll scream so for fun I'll scream with you."

"Aww! Thanks Alice."

"That's what sisters are for."

We walked into the movie theatre, got some popcorn, and then got our seats.

The theatre was pretty full but we got a seat towards the top. Like Disturbia the movie had its cute parts. But then the thriller parts came and on came the screams.

Whenever I would scream so would Alice, and almost everyone in the theatre. I was happy about that. It made me feel normal despite the fact I was with a vampire.

It got even better when I heard some shrilly girl scream and then saw some guy jump out of his seat and run out of the theatre. Then I saw his face, it was Mike Newton.

"Ha, ha! Oh My Gosh! Did you see that? It was Mike Newton!"

"That was great, especially because I didn't even have a vision of it!"

"Wow, that makes me feel brave." I signed as I continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was finally over we walked out to find Mike Newton sitting on the bench outside the theatre.

"Oh, Hey Bella! You look cute today. I like your hair."

"Umm…thanks Mike. Who are you here with?" then I broke into a fit of giggles. "I mean who _were _you here with. You kinda got up and left them."

"I am here with Jessica. And the only reason I screamed was because my phone started vibrating."

"Oh, yeah…sure. Happens all the time." I said sarcastically. "Oh and tell Jess I say hi."

"Me too!" Alice chimed in.

"No problem. See you guys later."

"So where do you want to go out to eat Bella?"

"I really don't care. I'll eat anything…BESIDES escargot!"

"Okay. How about that new Italian place? We can order a pizza and then bring the rest home."

"Oooh, sounds good Alice, lets go."

We jumped back into Alice's Porsche and headed to the new Italian restaurant, Belle Vie. (Beautiful life. I made it up)

It was already 8 o'clock, so the restaurant was pretty busy. We walked up to the host who was about our age, and Alice released her vampire beauty on him.

"Hi. I'm Alice, and I was wondering by chance if you had any open tables…David?" She said easily reading his nametag and adding a cute smile.

"Umm, uhh no I don't think so." He stuttered

"Could you check…please?" She whined, pulling her puppy dogface on him. I truly felt sorry for him.

"Uhhh. Okay. Be right back."

"We'll get a table…He's cleaning one right now." Alice stated simply.

"I feel bad for him."

"What if I got it, why not use it?"

"I never said you shouldn't use it, I just said I feel bad that he had to be pulled in by your dazzling talent." I laughed.

"Uhhm, excuse me miss? I found a table."

"Oh great. Thanks" She said dazzling the poor boy even more.

"It was my pleasure."

"I know." Alice said to low for him to hear. I just began giggling.

When we were seated we ordered a cheese pizza, and I got myself a coke and so did Alice.

When we got our pop I quickly gulped mine down. "Wow the popcorn really made me thirsty."

Alice was eyeing her pop and began to lift the glass to her mouth.

"Alice I'll drink it for you."

"Aww. Thanks."

"That's what human sisters are for." I said giggling.

Alice just began laughing and handed me her pop.

After about 35minutes of talking over our plan for tonight, our, I mean _my_ pizza came and I easily ate 4 pieces.

"This place has really good pizza." I said between bites of my fifth piece.

"I can tell." Alice giggled, sounding like ringing bells. "You're eating enough for the two of us."

"Your welcome." I said with a cheesy grin. "Uggh. Okay I'm full. What time is it?"

"It's 9:15. Perfect timing."

As the waiter walked by Alice handed him her credit card and asked for a doggy bag.

When he came back he handed her, her credit card, a container, and a piece of paper.

"Alice whats that?"

"His number." She said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? First the host guy, now the waiter, which I might say YOU BARELY EVEN TALKED TO!"

"What can I say?"

We started to walk out of the restaurant when someone started yelling after us.

"Ummm…Excuse me? Miss?!"

We turned around to find no other than David running after us.

"Yeah?" I said, quite annoyed.

"Oh, umm Alice? Here." He handed her a piece of paper which no doubt had his number on it.

"And she reels in another one!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Stop it Bella. I have Jasper, I'll just add these to my collection."

"You have a collection!?"

"Yeah, but it's more of a competition against Rosalie."

"Of course. Let's just go home and get ready."

For the last time tonight we jumped into Alice's Porsche and raced home.

We pulled into the driveway at 9:45 and Alice jumped out of her car squealing. She ran over to my door grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house and up to her room.

"Okay go change your clothes and then come back so we can do your hair and makeup."

"Uggh. Okay."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my new clothes. Undoubtedly the outfit was cute despite the fact I was wearing all black.

"Alice this outfit is really cute." I said as I walked out of the bathroom to see her in a matching outfit.

"I know! And we match!" she squealed. "Okay so we're gunna do the war stripes on your cheeks and then we'll straighten your hair. Sound good? It's not to much, and I'm going to do the same thing."

"Okay."

Alice quickly did my makeup and then straightened my hair, and then did hers in about 30 seconds.

"Nice. So what time is it now?"

"It's only 10. But do you mind watching a movie while I got out and hunt really quick?"

"Go for it I'm just gunna stay in here and read this magazine. Have fun!"

When Alice left I jumped on her bed and began reading her issue of the Seventeen magazine.

After I read every article and took every quiz it was already 10:45, and Alice was just walking into the room.

"So are you karma crazy?" she asked.

"I was in the middle." I said while laughing.

"Hmm. Well are you ready to go?"

"YES! I've been waiting all day!"

"Well let's go! Get on my back."

"Karma is a bitch Lauren." I muttered to myself.

"Yes. Yes it is." Alice said, obviously hearing me, with an evil grin on her face.

**Okay. so this chapter was really really long…for me. So I cut it and then the rest of the pranking will be on the next chapter. But that does not mean you can skip reviewing. I still would appreciate to hear what you have to say so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**

**Love Mar.**


	17. Our Revenge

**A/N: Oh my gosh. i am soo sorry! like i seriously wrote this chapter forever ago and thought i posted it already!! i'm so out of it. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. like i feel really bad, i wrote this chapter like a couple weeks ago and thought it was already posted!! AHHHH SOOO SORRY!! please forgive me!**

**Discalimer: i don't own Twilight... :**

I jumped on Alice's back and she began running to Jessica's house

I jumped on Alice's back and she began running to Jessica's house. We were there in 10minutes and all the lights in her house were off but we could see the flashing light from the TV in her living room.

"Okay so all we have to do is sit here and push buttons on this remote and then the lights will flicker, the microwave will go on, the TV will turn off, all those crazy random things. But we're gunna go inside so we can actually witness their reactions…and RECORD IT ON FILM!"

"Oh my gosh! This can't get any better!"

"Actually it can." Alice assured me.

We climbed in through the kitchen window, set up a camcorder, and then hid under the staircase, where we could easily see them.

That's when we started pushing buttons.

First the TV shut off. Then we flickered the lights, that's when they started panicking.

"What the hells going on?" Jess asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Is it windy outside? Maybe it's just a power line?" Lauren answered, not quite sure of what was going on.

"Well it is raining and a little windy, must have just started. Whatever lets just keep watching the movie."

They turned the movie back on and we started pushing more buttons; we muted the TV then turned on the microwave. Sara, I'm assuming, got up to turn it off, when we pushed another button and the doorbell started ringing.

I tried my hardest to stifle my giggles. This was just too great! AND WE HAD IT ALL ON CAMERA! Like I said, karma's a bitch.

Jess went to answer the door, but just shrugged it off when no one was there.

"Stupid ding-dong-ditchers." She muttered.

"Alice what else are we gunna do?" I whispered as quite as humanly possible.

"Come with me."

We ran out of the house through the back door so no one would see us, and we were now standing in the rain.

"Okay so we're gunna write on every single window and mirror in her house saying watch your back, karma's a bitch." Alice said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress her laughter.

"Ha, ha! Oh my gosh that's great!" I said bursting out laughing.

"I know. It will scare the shit out of all of them! But then to top it off, after we get her reaction we're gunna call her and YOUR gunna talk, and say in a creepy little girl voice 'You will die in seven days.' It's going to be great! Cause they just started watching The Ring"

"Oh...my…gosh." I said gasping for air from all my laughing.

"Okay well being that you're slow..er. And human, let me just get the red window paint a write on every mirror and window in her house. It will talk a minute I promise. So just calm down so you can get ready to call her."

And with that Alice was off. I literally had to sit down in the pouring rain just so I could calm myself down. And within a minute I was breathing normally and Alice was back.

"Okay all we have to do is start throwing rocks at her windows so she'll see it. So you start throwing rocks at her living room window, when your done I'll break her bathroom window so she'll see it in the mirror. Then she'll catch on. Its gunna be great!" Alice squealed.

"Umm. Okay. Peace Out Girly Scout."

I ran to the front yard and began throwing rocks at her window. The blinds began to rustle so I hid behind a bush.

Jessica, Lauren and Sara began reading the window, and just laughed, not thinking much of it. But then I heard the window break, and they all screamed and ran to the bathroom.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom window and when I got there I saw all of them biting their nails and Lauren was starting to cry.

"Jess what the hell is going on? Did you piss someone off?" Lauren and Sara asked.

"I don't know. But it's really starting to freak me out. Umm. Hold on…." Jess ran out of the room, and came back in 2minutes.

"It says this on every window and every mirror in my house!" She shrieked.

That's when I called her house.

"Hello?"

I just did the deep breathing like they do in all the scary movies. I always wanted to do that for some reason, don't ask.

"Umm Hello? Is anyone there?"

"You will die in seven days Jessica."

"What!? What the hell? Who is this?"

"Karma's a bitch Jess." And with that I hung up. I had to run away from the window because I just started cracking up.

Ohh! But I had an even better I idea. I picked the phone back up and called Lauren, because she's the one who really hated me for no apparent reason.

"Hello?" she asked warily.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah this is her. Whats up?" She asked more cheerfully this time.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know…you will die in seven days. Bye!"

As I hung up the phone I head Lauren and Jess screaming from the bathroom. That sent me off the edge; I fell over in the grass and began rolling around like a mad man.

"Bella that was great!! Good idea on your part for calling Lauren too! I'm so proud!!"

"Thanks! It really took a lot to do that without laughing…but I did it. So whats next?"

"Well it's like already almost 1 in the morning, and the rains gunna let up soon. But I think we should let them get _some_ sleep…and then they'll be in for a rude awakening."

Alice and I just sat outside in Jessica's old tree house just waiting to do phase two of our revenge. While we waited she showed me the tape that we had recorded of them. Alice even snuck in the house and got the part where I called them and told them they were gunna die!

"That's so sweet!"

"I know! I can't wait to show everyone! It's the blackmail of all blackmails!"

"Ha, ha that's for sure." I said while yawning

"Go to sleep Bella. I'll wake you up when it's time Kay?"

"Thanks Alice." I said as I dozed off, and fell asleep on her smooth, cold shoulder.

"Bella, come on lets go. It stopped raining and they're asleep."

"1 more hour dad…" I managed to mumble.

"WHAT!? I am certainly NOT your dad, let alone your mother! Now GET UP!"

"Oh! Jeesh! Sorry Alice. But seriously what time is it?"

"It's already 3:30!"

"Already! I've only been sleeping for like not even 2hours!"

"Well, too bad! We have important things to do."

"Ohh…Oh yeah! So what are we gunna do?"

"Dork. We're gunna go in their house with ski masks, to hide our identities. Then we'll throw eggs at them. When they wake up we'll have our water guns aimed at them. They'll flip shit. And then we'll make them repeat after us. 'Bella and Alice are the shit. Never fuck with them again or it'll be worse next time.'"

"AHHH! OH MY GOSH! Are you serious! That's gunna be soo sweet!! AHHHH! Like scaring the crap out of them and then in the end they'll know it was us all along, and feel like dumb shit! That's gunna be so great! AND WE'LL HAVE IT ALL ON TAPE!"

"Ha, ha yeah this is like the sweetest revenge EVER!" so lets go. It's not like they need beauty sleep or anything they're too ugly to even fix that damage now." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Here put this on and take your water gun, its already filled." She handed me my ski mask and water gun, I quickly put it on as I jumped out of the tree house, water gun in hand.

We walked in through the back door that they left unlocked, dumb Asses, and slowly snuck up the stairs.

When we got in the room, they were sleeping sitting up huddled in the corner, all of them had their phones ready to call, if anything happened.

Alice walked over took their phones and threw them out the window and then took her spot next to me.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"I've been waiting my whole life."

"Okay. Ready. FIRE!"

We each had a carton of eggs, and soon emptied both cartons as we began bombarding them with ram eggs.

"AHHH!"

"EWWW!!"

"I HATE EGGS!!"

"Hello ladies! I guess your seven days is up sooner than we expected." We lifted our water guns, which they thought were real, and aimed them at them.

"No PLEASE! Take Sara, she's uglier than me! PLEASE!!" Lauren screamed.

"Yeah. Take Sara we never really liker her in the first place!" Jessica agreed.

"Well to spare all three of your lives there is _something_ you can do. Are you up to it?"

"ANYTHING!" Sara, Lauren, and Jessica screamed.

"Okay repeat after me," Alice said "Bella and Alice,"

"Bella and Alice,"

"Are the shit"

"Are the shit"

"Never fuck with them again"

"Never fuck with them again"

"Or it'll be worse next time." Alice said glaring at them.

"Or it'll be worse next time."

"So what did you just say?" I asked.

"Bella and Alice are the shit. Never fuck with them again or it'll be worse next time." All three of them said.

Alice and I took off our masks and looked at them with a smug smile.

"So did you learn your lesson?" Alice asked.

Jessica's and Lauren's jaw's dropped to the floor and their eyes looked like they were gunna pop out of their heads.

"That's what I thought." Alice and I said in unison.

Then we lifted our water guns back up and shot them.

"AHHHH!!"

"Karma's a bitch…remember that." I said as we left.

When we were outside Alice and me both started doing a victory dance.

"Ahhh! That's was so sweet! They will never forget that. And neither will we. WE HAVE IT ON TAPE!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"I can't believe we pulled it off. That was a great idea Bella!"

"Thanks. Now lets go home so I can sleep." I said yawning.

"Okay hop on."

I got onto Alice's back as she raced home. We were home in about 10minutes and when we walked into the living room we were greeted by the family…the whole family.

"Umm, hey guys…?" Me and Alice said hesitantly.

**once again...SOOOO SOOO SORRY. truly i am, like i want to beat myself up right now! i'll write the next chapter RIGHT NOW! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	18. Explinations

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delayed update I really don't have an excuse except that I've had a soccer game everyday for the past 2weeks and prom was last night. But here's the next chapter. Not as long as my chapters usually are, but chapter nonetheless. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….bummer :**

"Hey guys? HEY GUYS!? That's all you have to say after you have been gallivanting through the town of Forks?" Edward, and Jasper nearly shrieked.

"We weren't _gallivanting _we were merely playing a _late night game_. And I love you too Edward. Now if you'll excuse me, human's gunna go to bed…" I said, as I sprinted to the stairs.

I knew he would catch me, but still the thoughts of Edward being upset with me hit hard, and I didn't want to sit there and disappoint him.

I made it to Edward's room, and still he didn't come after me. I climbed to the center of the giant bed, crossed my legs, and put my face in my hands.

It was only minutes when I was wrapped into a cold yet, unforgettably comfortable embrace, in which I loved do much.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that when I got home I expected to see my beautiful fiancé sleeping. When I came home and you weren't there…I was just worried." His voice was completely sincere.

"Forgiven. And I'm sorry too. I was just…_bonding _with Alice. So do I get a welcome home gift?" I asked teasingly.

"Something like that." He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin that made my heart stop.

Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me so passionately that I thought I would pass out right then and there. And even more surprisingly Edward deepened the kiss and by sliding his tongue across my bottom lip, granting for access.

I complied by opening my mouth wanting to taste his sweet scent, and fell into the kiss. Our tongues were entwined together and it felt perfect. But all too soon Edward pulled away with a confused expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked still out of breath.

"Are you chewing gum?" he asked.

Oh crap, I totally forgot about my tongue! "Ummm…no…?"

"Bella, stick out your tongue."

I slowly stuck out my tongue, and attempted to smile innocently.

"Bella…."

"Edward don't be mad. It was just that you were gone so I thought I should try and fit in as many human experiences as possible, and well I thought that this would be fun, so I did it!" I said as fast a humanly possible, nearly screaming.

"I wasn't going to say it was a bad thing, I kind of like the whole tongue piercing. It makes kissing you even more enjoyable. And well I just gave you a human experience, kissing me, with a tongue ring. I guess we'll just have to kiss like that from now on." Edward said with a smug smile.

"I think I can live with that." I said kissing his cheek.

"So you said you tried to fit in as many human experiences as possible…what were they? I see you dyed your hair, which I'll have to get used to, but what else?" He asked eyeing my suspiciously.

"Umm. Well I also got a tattoo." I whispered.

"Uhhh Bella…" Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just show me."

"I did it with you in mind, so you better like it!" I said trying to act tough, crossing my arms over my chest, and scrunching my nose.

"Your so cute when your angry, how could I ever stay upset with you?" He said while laughing and shaking his head.

"Okay, here it is." I said as I pulled up my pant leg.

He slowly observed it and ran his hand over the tattoo, which sent shivers up my leg giving me goose bumps.

"I guess I can live with it." He said exaggeratingly, with a silly smile on his beautiful face.

"Edward..!" I said hitting him playfully. "I love you…" I sighed leaning into his chest.

"I love you too Bella, and I've missed you. But that couldn't have been the only thing you've done since I've been gone?" he asked suggestively.

"Here, hold on, don't move." I ran downstairs to get the photo album Alice made me so I could show Edward everything that we did while he was out of town.

When I got back upstairs, Edward was still sitting on the bed where I left him, and looked like he hadn't moved an inch. In fact he wasn't even breathing.

"Dork, you can breathe." I said while laughing.

"You said don't move."

"Smart ass, I didn't mean it literally. Here." As I handed Edward the photo album he looked at it questioningly.

"Just open it! It's everything I've done these past few weeks."

Edward opened the album and slowly looked at each picture.

"You punched Newton in the face?"

"He deserved it." I said nonchalantly.

"He deserved it? What did he do?"

"He crossed the line. He needed to learn his lesson."

"Well. Nice!"

"Thanks. Keep going it gets better."

He kept flipping through the pages, and his crooked grin never left his face.

"You know Emmett loves you, he's always wanted a little sister."

"I know, I've always wanted a big brother, he fits the description pretty well too."

"Yeah he…ALICE PUNCHED THE MUTT IN THE FACE?!"

"Yup, it was pretty sweet."

"I bet." He continued to look through the album, and when he was finally done he pulled me into his lap, and set his chin on top of my head.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?"

"Uhhmm. I don't know? But I think I have an idea…" I said biting my lip, trying to fight back a smile.

"Do you? And what would that be Ms. Isabella Marie soon to be Cullen?"

"Well it involves me, you, and a certain tongue piercing." I said playfully.

"Oh does it. Something like…this?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward was leaning over me on the bed, his face inches from mine.

My heart skipped a beat, as his breath insulted my face and was intoxicating me. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold back.

"Edward? Please…?" I said pleadingly, trying to pull off the infamous Alice puppy dogface.

He kept his gaze locked with mine intently staring at me. I was getting lost in his topaz eyes, but before too long his lips crashed into mine making the kiss earlier seem like nothing.

Instinctively I lifted my hands to his beautiful tousled hair, pulling him closer to me, not wanting this kiss to ever end.

I knew we still had boundaries that Edward didn't want to cross, but I think he extended those once he found the advantages of having a tongue piercing.

When he finally broke the kiss my head was spinning as I gasped for air.

"That..was…." I said, no words could describe how that kiss was.

"Amazing, incredible, wonderful, unbelievable, astounding…" Edward said finishing my sentence.

"No…all of those put together." I said finally able to breath, and think straight.

That's when I yawned. "What time is it?"

"6 o'clock. How long have you been up since?"

"SINCE YESTERDAY!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

"Yup, since yesterday." I confirmed, yawning again.

"Bella! You need to sleep. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I wanted to spend time _awake_ with you."

"Well go to sleep, and I'll be here the whole time. Okay?"

"Yeah, just one thing."

"What is that?"

"Hum my lullaby for me? I haven't head it in a while."

"Of course love. Good night." With that he kissed my forehead and began humming my lullaby.

I snuggled closer to Edward's chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: okay guys I'm kinda having a writers block, I have no idea what else to write!! HELP! If you have any ideas I'll see if I like and try and put it in, but I need YOUR GUYSES help! So I expect A LOT of reviews!! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.s. I hope you like the fluff I added… : I couldn't help it Edward's home!!**


	19. Authors Notevery imp SORRY!

Hey guys

Hey guys. I'm so sorry. I'm not moving for like two more months and during those two months (summer break) I'll be in Wisconsin working at a camp. So I'm just going to end the story because one I don't know what else to write, and two I've kept you guys waiting for so long already I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. So this is the end. Maybe I'll update a new chapter in three months, but right now life is pretty sucky for me and not going so well. So I'm just going to "permanently pause" this story for a couple months… SORRY GUYS I TRULY AM! And please keep this in your alerts because I DO want to do more. Just now I'm not motivated to...Sorry guys! I'll hopefully start writing sooner than expected!!BYE!!


	20. OhRUN!

**A/N: Okay so I said I was going to "pause" this story for a while but someone, ****darkangel0345, "inspired" me to continue writing. And being that I was in love with this story...I CAN'T JUST DUMP IT ON THE STREETS!! So here I go. I'M WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER...and it's dedicated to darkangel0345, thanks for getting me to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...But I do own this story!! :**

When I woke up that morning, Edward was no longer there. But Alice was in the closet throwing clothes around like a madman.

"Uhhmm, good morning Alice and what may I ask are you doing in Edward's closet?"

"Packing! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" she yelled.

"Okee…well I'm gunna take a shower. Have fun. And DON'T get me involved!" I said as I jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, not wanting to waste a day when the man I loved was…well somewhere around here.

I got out of the shower to find a pair of dark blue "destroyed" denim jeans, and a white polo with a blue cami for underneath.

I quickly changed. Ran a brush through my hair, and put it in a ponytail.

Before I could take a step back into the bedroom Alice swept me off my feet, literally, and dragged me down the stairs and into her car.

"Alice!? What the heck are we doing?"

"No time for talk, just listen. We're, as in you and well the whole Cullen family is going to ride on an 18hr plane ride to some secluded island that we own, no one else lives there. And Then we're just gunna chill and have fun. BUT the plane leaves in like 2hrs….Sooo me Alice Cullen is packing your mine and Edwards clothing, because Edward can sometimes be lazy and well you…your just, uhhm what's the word...SLOW! Oh and we're going to have to give Charlie some convincing."

It took a while for me to comprehend what she had just said, but when I finally did…I really didn't have anything to say…"Oh. I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T GET ME INVOLVED!"

"Too bad, you'll like that you're involved in this one."

Alice was already in my drive way and dragging me out of the car, into MY house, and up the stairs.

"Oh hey Bella, Alice. What are you up to?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"We're going to pack, because we leave for an 18hr plane ride in…exactly 1hr 48mins and…29seconds. So if you don't mind we gotta go pack. SEE YA!" Alice said rushed but cheerfully.

"Oh." Was all Charlie said, I'm sure he didn't comprehend it yet.

As ALlice finished dragging me up the stairs and into my room, Charlie finally got an idea of what was going on.

"ALICE! Can you please come down here, and slowly tell me what's going on!?"

"Yeah Charlie, 3seconds!"

"Okay Bella. Your job is to pack ALL of your clothes into this duffle bag right here, including your toothbrush and all that, and then go to the bathroom and by the time your done. I'll have persuaded Charlie, that it's a good idea for you to have come. So…GET STARTED!"

Before I could object, Alice was already headed out my door and down the stairs to "compromise" with Charlie.

So not wanting to upset Alice I began packing my bag. I grabbed everything out of my dresser and set it in the bag; I grabbed all my new clothes that were hanging in my closet and threw them in the bag (hangers and all). And last but not least I grabbed my toiletry bag threw that in the duffle, and then I dropped down on my bed, exhausted.

That's when I heard Alice coming up the stairs.

"Nice job! You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Did you go to the bathroom?"

"No. But I don't have to go."

"You will when we're driving to the airport, SO GO PEE!" Alice screamed.

"Oh and I'll drag you bag downstairs and meet you in the car. Don't fall in!" she laughed.

When I walked into the bathroom, surprise, surprise, I actually had to pee…like a race horse!" (A.N: ha, ha I use that expression all the time.)

When I was done I ran downstairs, kissed Charlie on the cheek said thanks and then ran out the door not wanting to keep Alice waiting.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG!?"

"Well one I had to pee, two I said goodbye to Charlie and three…I AM HUMAN!!"

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO CHARLIE! NOW WE'RE LATE!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice! He's my father! And YEAH! Just drive fast!!" I yelled at her. Her emotions were defiantly wearing off on me.

"Ohh I LOVE driving fast. We're gunna drive straight to the airport! We'll meet everyone their."

Then Alice threw her car in reverse and flew out of the driveway and out of Forks.

As we got further down the road Alice took out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number and was talking at vampire speed. When she hung up, she threw the phone down and slammed even further onto the gas pedal.

"THEY'RE BOARDING THE PLANE!"

"Alice…DON'T YOU OWN THE PLANE?!"

"Yes…"

"Well then I'm sure we can be a little late."

"NO!! ALICE CULLEN WILL NOT BE LATE! EVER!!" she screamed as she stared straight out the window.

I just sat back and clutched the sides of my seat wanting to die because of this crazy lunatic.

After a couple more minutes of driving at well over 150mph, we pulled into the airport parking lot.

"HURRY! RUN!!" Alice screamed as she threw her car keys to the valet driver. "AND IF YOU TAKE MY BABY FOR A "JOY RIDE" I WILL KNOW AND, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" she screamed at the young valet driver.

He looked terrified. "Sorry, she's kinda crazy." I told him.

"NO TALK JUST RUN!!" Alice screamed at me.

"Sorry!"

We grabbed our bags and ran through the airport pushing people out of the way, and in some cases actually knocking them down.

But then my human abilities kicked in and I tripped over my foot and went flying through the airport, my bag going in the other direction.

"GET UP!" Alice screamed once again.

"How about 'oh my dear soon to be sister how are you? Are you okay?' why yes Alice I'm fine! THANKS FOR ASKING!" I yelled at her.

"Okay sorry I'll ask when we're safely on the plane, and I actually have time to ask you. Now get your bag AND RUN FASTER!!"

I picked up my bag and continued to run.

"We have 5minuntes until…until…me….Alice Cullen…IS LATE! I'VE NEVER EVER, EVER BEEN LATE!!"

"Stop going into hysterics and RUN! You're wasting time!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, yeah. RUN FASTER!!"

**Okay so will Alice and Bella be able to run fast enough to make it to the plane without ruining Alice's perfect streak of being on time to…well EVERYTHING! So please review! Because...I'M BACK!! AND FULLY LOADED! He he. Please review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	21. Kill Me Now

**A/N: OH MY LANTA! You guys are amazing! I don't know how many reviews I got, but I got a lot!! So that's why I'm writing another chapter, at 10:19 at night. lol. Thanks for all the high spirits and I am once again apologizing for making you guys wait so long. But WAIT NO LONGER! Here is the next chapter! Oh p.s. This chapter may be a lot shorted than my other but that's just because I NEEDED to put a new one up.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight…but my spirits are high AND I own this wonderful story!! **

"Bella!! I can see the boarding area! We're almost th…"

"What Alice?"

"Bella…Bella. LOOK they have a mini mall!! And...oohh! Look at that cute shirt, it looks like they have it in you size!" she began squealing, as she ran to the airports gift shop.

"Alice! It's a tacky gift shop! Now please, set down that disgusting shirt and slowly walk out of the gift shop." I said calmly.

"But Bella everything's so cute!"

"Alice if we don't leave we're gunna be late!" I said, knowing that, that would get her moving.

"Okay just let me buy this shirt." She said as she ran over to the cash register before I could object.

I sat their impatiently tapping my foot while Alice waited in line.

After five torturous minutes Alice came skipping out of line and over to me.

"Alice I don't want to burst your bubble but we have 1 minute to get to the terminal."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? RUNNN!!" She yelled picking up her bags and sprinting for the terminal.

I surprisingly was right behind her; the adrenaline must have kicked in, as we entered the terminal to the private jet.

"We made it on time Alice!"

"NO!! NO WE DIDN'T! WE'RE 37 seconds LATE!! 37 seconds BELLA!! I'VE NEVER EVER, EVER! BEEN LATE! What will people think of me? I'm a failure!!" Alice sobbed dry less tears.

"Ohh Alice. It'll be fine. Come on lets just get on the jet, and then we can talk, okay cry this thing over. You have a shoulder to..uhhm cry, on." I said trying to act like I actually cared.

"Be..ll…a.. sniff you're sniff such a sniff sister." She sobbed as we got on the jet.

"Hey Alice! I see you're late! What sidetracked you?" Emmett yelled in her face as she walked to her seat.

That brought the "waterworks" Alice dragged me to the seat next to her and began bawling.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay Alice. No one else is making such a big deal out of it. You're blowing this way out of proportion.

"You're right…thanks Bella."

"No problem. But I think you kinda owe me something…"

"Ohhh yeah. Are you okay? No scrapes or bruises? I was being so careless. I'M A HORRIBLE SISTER!!" She began bawling again.

"Alice where did these emotions come fr… JASPER!! Are you really being so careless as to make your wife sit here a bawl her eyes out?! YOU'RE HORRIBLE! Edward or Emmet please punch your scum-bag of a brother for me."

"OUCH!" Jasper yelled as both Emmett and Edward punched Jasper.

"You deserve it!" Alice yelled at him.

"I'm sorry bab…" he was cut off by a rampaging Alice.

"YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU SORRY! You're just lucky I don't get my period any more or you'd be truly sorry for everything you've done. Or were thinking about doing! I SEE THE FUTURE REMEMBER!"

"Yes Alice I do remember you see the future now can we please just calm down?"

"NO!" Alice said jumping out of her seat, now face to face with Jasper.

"Alice Cullen, you will sit down right now and act like the little civilized vampire you are!" Esme yelled at Alice.

"Yes mommy." Alice said hanging her head in shame.

I took my seat next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alice can be so exhausting at time" I sighed.

"Well look at it this way. You get to be stuck on a plane with her for another 17hrs 47min."

"Uggh. Please don't remind me. I'm just gunna take a little nap." I said yawning.

But as usual my nap didn't last long. I was woken up by somebody continuously poking my arm, and whispering "Bella" in my ear.

"What do you want Emmett?" I said without opening my eyes.

"I'm boored!" he whined.

"And you expect me to??"

"Entertain me!!"

"No."

"Pleassee?"

"No."

"Fine." He said as he sat in his seat.

But one minute later he was poking on my arm again.

"EMMETT! Please just leave me alone!"

"Let's play a game!" He said excitedly.

"Ughh. Fine! What game?"

**A/N: Ha, ha okay so what game should they play on a little private jet; with an emotional Alice, a severely annoyed Bella, and an always energetic Emmett. GIVE ME IDEAS! Leave me more reviews please!! I NEED IDEAS OF GAMES THAT THEY COULD PLAY ON THE AIRPLANE! So please help me out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	22. Games

**A.N: Hey guys thanks for all the review and ideas. So BRING ON THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. **

"Wellll. We're going to play Ispy first, then Jenga and last but not least TWISTER!"

My eyes widened in horror. "Emmett, I practically kill myself walking down my driveway! And you expect me to play twister. AND I have if you haven't realized lately, MY HAND EYE CORRDINATION IS'NT MUCH BETTER, therefore I CANNOT play Jenga either." I said stern fully.

Emmett's eyes dropped, and his bottom lip began to quiver; as he put the, cutest, most adorable puppy dog face that I had ever seen. How could I say no?

"Bella. Don't fall for it." Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"But, he looks so cute Edward!! I can't say no to that." I said pointing at Emmett's face.

"Bell.." Edward attempted t say.

"Okay Emmett I'll play, Edward too!" I said not wanting to make him "cry".

"Bella you cannot drag me into these insane games!"

"Yes I can, and I just did. Now who starts?" I said excitedly.

"Ohh me, me, me, me! Pick me!" Emmett squealed like a little girl, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay. GO!" I said.

"Ispy, with my little eye something that is….Blue!"

"Uhmm. My shirt?" I asked.

"No!" Emmett squealed.

"Your shirt." Edward said in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Emmett asked surprised.

"You kept repeating 'MY SHIRT! MY SHIRT! MY SHIRT!' over and over again in your one tracked mind."

"You stink." Emmett pouted.

"Okay I want to go. Try getting this one Mr. "I can read everybody's minds, except my girlfriends'"

"Hmmm. Ispy with my little eye something that is…hmmm. BLACK!"

"Your shoes?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"Carlisle's jeans?" Edward asked, curiously.

"HA! HA!" I laughed in his face. "WHO'S WRONG NOW?!"

He just crossed his arms over his chest, while Emmett laughed hysterically.

"Okay do you give up?" I asked hoping I had won.

"Yeah…" Emmett replied.

"Alice's hair!" I yelled.

At the sound of her name Alice lifted her chin, and put on an award winning smile. I just smiled back, and looked at Edward.

"What's wrong Mr. Grumpy Gills?" I said Quoting Nemo.

Edward just stuck his chin in the air and looked the other way.

"So this is how we're gunna play….FINE!" I said scooting away from him.

"LOVE WAR!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time.

"NO!" Edward said, eyes widening in horror.

"YEAH!! Sounds like fun!!" I squealed jumping away from Edward and in between Rosalie and Alice.

Emmett and Jasper looked at their wives and slowly moved over to sit next to Edward.

"So I guess we're not gunna play Jenga?" I asked.

Emmett got an evil grin on his face, as he yelled, "STRIP JENGA!! GUYS vs. GIRLS!"

"This should be interesting. I'm in!" I said looking at Alice and Rosalie for some support.

"Us too." They replied.

"Okay. Then let's get started!" Emmett disappeared for five second and then was back with the Jenga box.

We all moved out of out seats and onto the ground, while Emmett set up the game.

"Okay, because you're going to lose, we'll be nice and you can start." Emmett said smugly.

"Don't get too cocky their Em." Rosalie said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah…Well YOU CHEATED!" Emmett said sticking out his tongue and folding his arms across his chest.

"You guys cut it out. Let's just play. I'll start."

And that's how the game started. Each team swiftly started removing a bricks from the tower.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes widened, as she either came up with an idea, or realized we were going to lose. Hopefully she had an idea that Edward hadn't seen.

She eyed Rosalie, raising her eyebrows, and that was it.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, looking a little scared.

"What was what? Honey?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows again.

"That! What was that all about?" He asked again in fear.

"It's your turn." I said.

Jasper's hand was shaking as he went to remove a piece from the tower.

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked.

And with that Jasper flung his hand away from the tower, knocking it down.

"HA! HA! YOU GUYS LOSE!!" The three of us screamed.

"No fair, you cheated!" They all whined.

"All is fair, in love and war." Rosalie said smugly.

"Woo hoo!" We squealed in victory, high-fiving each other.

"You know what that means?" Alice said raising her eyebrows again, just to taunt Jasper.

"What?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"You each have to take off an item of clothing, too put liking." Alice replied.

"Aw man!" Edward yelled hitting Emmett upside the head. "Now tell me again whose STUPID idea strip Jenga was? EMMETT!"

"Emmy, take off your shirt." Rosalie demanded him.

"Yeah you too Jazz." Alice demanded, adding a smile.

"Okay I guess you should take off your shirt too Edward." I said agreeing with the girls.

The three guys stripped off their shirts. Sitting their, looking like super models. I almost drooled, but Alice saved me by screaming "Another Round!"

"I'm in." I said.

"Me too." Added Rosalie.

"What else could we lose guys?" Emmet asked.

"Our dignity!" Jasper replied.

"Whatever I'm in, and Eddie too!" Emmet said.

"You can't answer for me!"

"I JUST DID! What'ya gunna do about it?"

"This." Edward said as he punched in the face.

Emmett fell backwards but before letting Edward win; he flew back up, landing on Edward as he put him in a head lock and began giving him a noogie.

"Cut it out!!"

"Not until you agree to play another round of Jenga! Just imagine Bella with her shirt off!!"

"EMMETT!" Edward roared. "Don't ever! EVER! Picture my fiancé like that EVER! Again!"

I immediately began blushing, and threw my hands to my face in embarrassment.

"Can we just play already?" Rosalie asked, clearly irritated.

"Fine." Edward said.

As the second game began, Alice's eyes widened in horror. She just had a vision, and I'm assuming the outcome of the game wouldn't be good.

On my second turn I went to reach for a piece, when Edward interrupted me.

"Bella…"

I looked up and wished I hadn't.

"BELLA DON'T FALL FOR IT!! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HIS STUPID DAZZLING EYES!!" Alice screamed.

"Bella, are you seriously going to listen to Alice. She was so rude as to not even ask if you were okay when you fell. Now what kind of sister would do that?" Edward asked gazing deeper into my eyes.

It was over; I was going to lose the game for the girls.

"BELLA! SNAP OUT OF IT!! NOW!" This time it was Rosalie.

I quickly shook my head, and looked over at Rosalie. I mouthed thanks and quickly pulled a brick out of the tower before Edward could distract me again.

"Man!" All the guys yelled.

"I thought it would work." Emmett whined.

"Your turn Em." I said smiling triumphantly.

He eyed the piece he was going to take, and as he reached for it Rosalie seductively whispered "Emmett…"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His jaw dropped when he saw Rosalie biting her finger.

"Yeah Rose?" he asked, under a trance.

"Knock down the tower." She stated.

"Anything for you."

As the word left his mouth Emmett swung at the tower knocking it down, pieces flying everywhere.

"Man Emmett! Could you really be that stupid!! She was just playing with your head!" Jasper yelled.

Emmett's jaw dropped, again, and his hand flew to his mouth. In shock that his wife would do that.

"Oh no you did'nt." Emmett said snapping his fingers in the "Z" formation.

"Oh yes I did!" Rosalie fired back, snapping her fingers in his face; causing him to cower down in fear.

"Nice one Rose!" Me and Alice exclaimed high-fiving her.

"Guess you know what that means…" We all said looking at the pissed off guys.

"PANTS OFF!" we all yelled.

The guys slowly, shamefully pulled off their pants and threw them to the side.

"So what next?" We all asked.

Emmett's eyes once again grew big, as an idea came to him.

**A.N: Sooo. Hope you liked. I was practically on the floor laughing at some points, but that's me. So what's Emmett thinking? Leave Reviews!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! Thanks **


	23. Into the Sunset

**A.N: Oh mu gosh. You guys I am so so so soooo sorry. I don't even know if I could apologize. I've just been so busy with my senior year, and hey I really have no excuses, I just included my fanfiction to my Senioritis list. And that's horrible! Uhm…and sorry to my devoted readers. But this will be one of the last chapters. I just don't have any more inspiration for writing this story when the Twilight series is over…sadly. So I'm going to stop talking now and provide you with a much needed chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight, or anything associated with it. Yes I know, it's very, very sad. But I do own a copy of the books!**

Last chapter:

"_PANTS OFF!" we all yelled. _

_The guys slowly, shamefully pulled off their pants and threw them to the side._

"_So what next?" We all asked. _

_Emmett's eyes once again grew big, as an idea came to him. _

"Lets…" Emmett started, but didn't get very far at all as Alice interrupted him.

"Let's not play anymore games because you're just going to lose, and plus we're landing soon." Alice said.

With that the pilot came over the speakers and announced that we must buckle up, and that we would be landing shortly.

Everybody got up off the ground, and as I went to take my seat next to Edward, Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella, do you have short term memory loss or something? You're in a love war, which means no Edward…Unless you're ready to do the un-speak-able?"

"Alice? What's the un-speak-able?"

"To quit! To lose! To throw away all that the Cullen girls have worked for!" She yelled, at the brink of tears.

"Never!" I said, taking her arm in mine and walking over to the open seat next to her.

As I sat down I had to see Edward's face. I glanced up and he was staring at me intently, a little gleam in his eye that showed that he was ready for this to be over, and only after a couple minutes.

At that moment I too wanted this to be over. Me and Edward were not to be separated, we were meant to be together, no matter for how long, or far the distance.

But I couldn't be the one to end it. I had to stay strong for the girls, my sisters. I had to make them proud that I could be strong, and with-stand Edward's physique.

So I turned to Alice and struck up conversation.

"So being that we're landing, can you please tell me where we are going?" I begged.

"Ugh. I guess I could as a reward," she laughed. "We're going to this little private island called Esme's Island."

"Esme's Island?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Carlisle bought it for her on one of their many anniversaries."

"Aw. That is so cute! I wish someone could buy me an island." I said, sounding all sappy.

Edward just looked at me, with a look of immeasurable, everlasting love.

"The world is yours, as am I." He said.

"Edward…lets do it now."

He looked at me, startled by my last comment.

"Edward please? I see the look in your eye and I know you want to just as much as I do. Yeah I know you don't want to damn my soul, but Edward I need to be as close to you a possible. I can't stand being away from you." I said putting every bit of emotion I was feeling, into my words.

He just continued to stare deeply into my eyes. They were smoldering with emotion, that was…unexplainable. There was so much love in those eyes, which I stared intently into, that I knew this was it, the breaking point.

I pulled my iPod that Emmett had gotten me and put on my favorite song knowing that if my words couldn't explain how much I loved him, and just how much he meant to me, then I knew this song would do it. It was _our_ song. The word in it held to truth of how I felt about him. I handed him the head phones, and pushed him into sitting position on the sandy beach. And then hit play.

1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when i'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when i fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
best that i've had.  
im so glad that i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.i love you  
(i love you)  
you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
thats what ill do i love you  
(i love you)  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
(iloveyou)  
i love you  
(i love you)

When the song finished Edward kissed we with more passion then I have ever felt in my life. I thought that I would explode from happiness. He quickly got up grabbed my hand and pulled me to the doors of the house.

He dragged me through the house until we found Carlisle standing on the back porch, glittering in the setting sun.

"Edward, Bella." He greeted without turning around, yet his voice still contained tenderness and compassion.

"Carlisle, I know its unexpected, but…We're ready. I can do it. I'm strong enough, and Bella, well she's braver than ever."

"Well why don't you go hunt while we get the family assembled. And when you return, we will do _it_." He said with a smile of reassurance.

When Edward left Carlisle turned to me and gave me a comforting smile, and hug.

I returned the hug, knowing that this was my father; a loving, compassionate leader.

We walked into the house where the rest of the family awaited us…thanks Alice.

She skipped up to me and pulled me into a tiny embrace and whispered into my ear "You're going to be beautiful, I love you." And pecked my cheek and walked off to where Carlisle went to help set up.

Next was Esme. Her eyes filled with the utmost love, silently sniffling with invisible tears of joy. She too pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the top of my head saying "Thank you."

Emmett ran towards me and pulled me into a big bear hug, ruffling my hear while saying "You owe me an arm wrestling watch when this is over!"

I couldn't remove the smile he left on my face and replied with "Just know you're going down."

Rosalie too came up and pulled me into a warm hug. "I'm once again sorry for all the grief I gave you in the past, I'm just glad we became closer over the past few weeks." Smiling warmly she walked away.

Last but not least was Jasper. He stood in front of me, and being the southern gentleman he was grabbed my hands and kissed both of them. "I told you, you were, and still are worth it" he whispered.

Leaving me alone in the living room, with so much love flooding my body, tears slowly fell down my face. I walked in the direction the rest of the family had gone to see just Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

Carlisle for the support, as well as Esme, Emmett just in case…Edward couldn't stop, and Alice to make sure all went right during the process.

I assumed Rosalie went with Jasper so he didn't have to endure the pain I was going through.

I lied down on the very comfortable bed, right when Edward walked in.

Gliding over to the bed he knelt down beside me taking my hand and kissing it.

"I love you." He said.

"More than you know" I replied.

With that he came up to my neck kissed it and whispered "You are my everything. From now until eternity."

**Hehe. I know I'm evil. Cliffy. Not really you know what's gunna happen. But still, I leave you waiting in anticipation!! Muah hahaha. Okay well the next chapter will most likely be my last one. I'm possibly thinking of a sequel but no high hopes yet!!**


	24. Biotch Note

**READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ!**

**YEAH ITS THAT IMPORTANT!**

**Okay so this is defiantly an authors note, but more bitchy. I don't want to be Debbie Downer, or Bitchy Betty. But…WHAT THEE EFF GUYS!?! You complain that I don't update for you, and when I finally do this is what I get? A total of hmm let's see…2 FRICKEN REVIEWS! Like WOW guys…seriously. I don't know what you expect from me now. The next chapter IS ready…but my point is, if you guys were so fricken anxious for me to update…well here's the chapter! But no, I get no respect, and this is why I'm ending the story. Maybe if I get some reviews, we'll see. But this is bull shi*t. Hope you find it in your hearts to actually review about that last chapter, than to just review my authors apologizing…Peace…**

**p.s. sorry to: The Real Blue Eyed Demon and alice101angel. you 2 are the only ones that reviewed, and for that i am very thankful! so... THANKS!!!**


	25. The Power of Love

**Okay sorry for my little rant last chapter. Yesterday was shitty, I pretty much got beat up, okay not pretty much, I most defiantly DID get beat up, I have the claw marks, and bruises to prove it lol. But have no fear THE END IS HERE! No lie! This is it…the last chapter!!! So read and MAKE SURE you read my authors note at the end! It is VERY SUPER important. Like, oh my gosh my fanfiction life depend on it! Yeah that serious! So…what are you waiting for READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight for me!**

As soon as hi teeth sunk in all I felt was immense pain. Like I seriously wanted to scream. Which I soon did. But once the scream was out that was it. I couldn't scream! Why should I? I mean come on? I was willing to make this sacrifice! I was doing this out of love for Allah's sake!

Edward was doing this out of love, and Carlisle and Esme! The whole family was doing this because of their love for me! How could I scream at a time like this? I would be beautiful, indestructible, able to keep up with Alice on shopping sprees, beat Emmett at arm wrestling, and most of all be with the love of my life, forever.

No. I wouldn't scream. I would just lie hear and think about all the love I had in my life. I felt all bubbly inside, not pain. I felt like how Colbie Caillat felt in that song bubbly. "I just mmmhhh" I sung in my head. It was just like that. "It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know, that you make me smile…" Wow who knew the power of love? I defiantly felt it right now.

I don't know how long I laid there but however long it did not bother me. The power of love was on my side.

Days went by when I finally regained consciousness. I could hear Alice reassuring Edward that all was okay, and Edward shuffling back and forth at the foot of the bed.

Edward…Just his name sent butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened my eyes and pounced onto Edward all in the same second.

"Good morning Eddie!" I said gleefully, as I lay on top of a dumbfounded Edward.

The look disappeared, and was replaced with that gorgeous crooked grin.

But he didn't reply, instead he crushed his lips to mine and rolled us over so he was straddling my sides.

This kiss was BY FAR the best I had ever experienced. No worry about breathing, no holding back…yes this is what I wanted.

Still not wanting to end the kiss yet Alice excused herself, as did anyone else in the room.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but when we were done Edward pulled me into his arms with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"So…?" He questioned.

I knew he was talking about the change so I obliged and told him what had happened.

"Nothing," I said simply. "No pain whatsoever. Well okay I did when you first bit me but then it really sunk in that…well, we were both doing this out of love, why should I feel pain when this is what I signed up for, that this is truly deep down what I wanted?"

"Bella, you…you're incredible, and that is why I am in love with you. Not to mention you are breathtakingly beautiful." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Well good thing I love you too." I said playfully jumping to my feet and running out of the room.

"And where do you think you are going Miss. Bella." Edward said following me out of the room.

"Why, seeing the rest of my family silly goose!" I said.

When I finally found the family I immediately found Alice and jumped onto her lap giving her the biggest hug I could without hurting her.

"He'ya Alice!" I said beaming.

"Why'a hi Bella!" she said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hi everybody!" I said to the rest of the family who seemed to be quite happy.

"What's up little sis?" Emmett asked

"Umm well…I'm a vampire, and umm well I still remember I owe you something…" I replied slyly.

"YES! She remembered! Sweet okay well I'll clear an area out side so we can play without breaking anything in the house be right back!" he said without a second glance, as he ran out the door.

"Well because you're about to be abducted to arm wrestle with Emmett, come with me." Alice said quickly.

I was just so positively happy. I could hear them when it seemed that there lips were barely moving, move just as gracefully as them, and now truly belonged with them.

I grabbed Edwards's hands and pulled him behind me as I followed Alice down the hall. She turned into a large room, which I soon recognized as a giant, no colossal bathroom.

But before I even had a chance to see what else was in the bathroom Alice ran over and covered my eyes. She pulled me across the room, and in that same second uncovered my eyes.

I was looking at someone in the mirror, and soon realized that, that someone was me.

I was…

"Beautiful." Edward finished my sentence, as if reading my mind.

As I looked closer what I found even more astonishing was the fact that my eyes still held that deep brown color, I had before I was changed. They harmonized well with my chocolate brown hair.

I couldn't speak I just turned to Edward with a questioning look.

"Well whatever it was that allowed you to keep those gorgeous brown eyes, I thank very, very much." He said, accompanied by a dazzling smile.

Oh how he could still take my breath away.

"Sorry love birds, but Emmett's will be her in like two minutes. So let's get Bella in some clothes that actually fit her properly.

I looked once more in the mirror to see that I had thee most amazing curves! And a nice butt as well.

Alice dragged me through another door, slamming it in Edward's face, and continued to drag me to a closet.

"Here put these on." She said throwing clothes at me that I caught easily. "You'll look gorgeous, and still feel comfortable. I promise."

I put on the clothes, trusting Alice's judgment completely. And as always she was right.

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, one of those plaid button up shirts, with a white cami underneath, and a pair of checkered slip-on vans.

"Good choice." I said complementing her coordinating skills.

"I know." She said popping her imaginary collar.

"Dork." I said playfully pushing her on the shoulder

We just laughed aw we walked out of the room to see Edward leaning casually against the wall, looking even more like a Greek god.

I walked up to him stood on the tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, took his hands in mine, and walked outside to where Emmett awaited my arrival.

I turned around to face Edward where I left him with my last words, "wish me luck!"

"You don't need it!" he said with a smile, as I walked away.

I turned over my shoulder and blew him a kiss, winking my eye in the process.

"Ready to go down little sis?" Emmett said tauntingly.

"Uhh…no." I said casually.

He just looked at me like i was crazy.

"I'm not the one going down Emmett. You are." I said smiling, taking his large hand in mine."

"Alright you guys," Jasper said. "I'll be the referee. No cheating, or else it will go down in Cullen history, and you will be disqualified and lose. Which neither are good." He said smiling.

"On my count; one, two…

**SO? How was it? I piss you off with the ending? Bahahha. Well. That's it, the end. Human Experiences is officially over! Wow. Who knew? Well don't get too down. I am thinking of making a sequel!! Yea I know! Crazy right? So if you haven't already, go click on that little button on the left side and keep me under your author alerts!! And you see that green rectangular box right at the bottom there? Well? REVIEW! Love to hear what you think about the story as a whole! Or just how pissed you are with my horrible cliffy! Lol. I guess that just mean I HAVE to write a sequel! Well depending on how the reviews go I will have a new chapter, for a new story up by tonight at the earliest! So review your ass off!!!! Love ya guys, and thanks for sticking with me till the end! **

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Mar. **


	26. Tres Important!

**A.N: This is just for those who have read Human Experiences, and still do not know the news!! I WROTE YOU A SEQUEL!!! So go check it out if you have not yet, and Review!! Please and Thank you! **


End file.
